<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Agreement by DaYolkMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345648">The Agreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaYolkMan/pseuds/DaYolkMan'>DaYolkMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO YEAH THAT, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Claire Redfield/Moira Burton, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Multi, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, also moira and claire are natalias moms because fuck capcom, deadass had to change that not even THREE MONTHS after i posted the first chapeter LMAOOOOOOOOO, except its in the background, i tried my best ok?, it doesnt actually happen dw, kinda cringe i wont lie, look im just saying the wesker children need therapy, originally suposed to be canon compliant but then i kinda just went fuck it, so its all good, the guy dies, will add more tags, yep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaYolkMan/pseuds/DaYolkMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sejm Island, Alex Wesker awakens in the body of Natalia Korda- except, now she has to share it with the young girl's consciousness. Years with the young girl has probably done a number of damage to Wesker's mind, especially since Natalia has the insane idea to help redeem the woman. Despite everyone else's disapproval Natalia has made it her mission to show Wesker that she doesn't have to be like her brother- that Alex can change for the better. From Lesbians to Sword Fights to Vine References, these two unlikely friends will show that maybe a Wesker can have a change of heart. Or not. Who know! These two sure as hell don't</p><p>Inspired by the fact that i fucking LOVE Revelations 2 &amp; how many Evil!Natalia fics there are and like? YEAH that's totes sexy and rad bro!! But also sometimes you just wanna see a villain get bullied by a kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Natalia and her Not-So-Imaginary-Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The dim light above them casted a shadow over the woman's face. She stared at Claire Redfield and Barry Burton with the file in front of her. Two photos were laid on top- one of Natalia Korda, and the other of the presumed deceased Alex Wesker. Within the folder contained details of the experiments Alex conducted on Sejm Island two years ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The BSAA would like to thank you for your cooperation. However, if we were finished with this situation, I wouldn’t be sitting here right in front of you.” She opened the folder to a calendar filled with small handwritten notes. “As you’ve known, we’ve been documenting You, Miss Moira Burton, and Natalia Korda’s recent behavior since your escape from the island. Annual check ups, just to make sure the three of you are doing fine. We’ve begun noticing a strange change in Natalia, however.” She leaned forward. “Miss Redfield, you’re well aware of Wesker’s personal- er, project, concerning Natalia. Do you have any idea whether she has gone through with it or..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so,” Claire responded to her, “She hasn’t been acting strange at home, though. Sure, she’s very closed off, but that's normal considering what was done to her. I can’t say if Alex has done anything else to her during the time I was back at home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman turned her attention to Barry. “And you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head. “No, nothing out of the ordinary as far as I know. And besides, if Alex did manage to get in her head, I think we’d know by now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so? Well then, could you explain this-?” She took some pages out of the paperclip holding everything together and tossed it on the table. They were images of open books filled with letters and complicated drawings with details that no regular 12 year old could accomplish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When did you take these?” Barry suddenly grew tense “I never gave you permission to search my house!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, we took them during our visits for the mental checkup.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you have a warrant to search their house?” Claire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not the point. The point is that Alex Wesker could have succeeded in transporting her consciousness into Natalia's body. These letters don’t match Natalia’s handwriting, yet closely resemble that of Weskers. Not to mention several classified information she seems to have knowledge of regarding the Ouroboros virus-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait a minute- I’m sorry, but this seems like a big stretch!” Claire interrupted her and pushed the photos back across the table. “Natalia is a young girl who has gone through an insane amount of trauma! This could be some form of strange coping she’s picked up, or a bad choice of pretending, or-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss Redfield, I feel like you’re trying to make up excuses on Natalia Korda’s behalf.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I feel like you’re just trying to find a way to lock Natalia up and experiment on her like you’ve done with Sherry!! She’s just a kid god damnit-!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Redfield</em>.” Barry spoke out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her reassuringly, turning his attention back at the BSAA agent. “Natalia shared some memories of Wesker’s during our time on the island, but I don’t think that automatically means she’s become Wesker. She must be confused, and mixing up what’s is and isn’t hers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That could explain the letters and remarks on poetry, but why haven’t you reported this during our first interview?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For the same reason that Claire refuses to acknowledge these letters- I don’t want Natalia to be taken away to god-knows-where and be left alone to be picked apart and put back together. Whatever is going on with her, we can take care of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stared at them in silence. Finally, the agent sighed. “Very well then. Report back anything Korda does that seems out of place- and I mean anything. We don’t want to risk letting Alex Wesker out into the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We will, and besides, what can Alex do in a little girl's body?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that much, apparently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex stood in front of a large vanity mirror. She resides in what used to be Polly Burton’s old room, given to her host Natalia as a gift. Alex and Natalia were currently in a conversation concerning the exact same letters that the BSAA agent showed Claire and Barry. As you would suspect, Natalia isn’t so happy about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You promised you’d stop the whole Taking-Over-The-World-Thing!!” said the reflection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey hey hey, it’s just some notes- no one got hurt!! What’s so bad about having a little bit of imagination?” Alex leaned on the desk and smiled innocently at her. Honestly, she couldn’t have chosen a more boring host.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alot!! Alot is bad about it if all you’re thinking about is hurting my moms and Barry!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your moms? Grow up Natalia! Claire and Moira aren’t even related to you. Besides, you and I both know where your real mom is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah yeah, I know, my mom is dead, my family is dead, everyone is dead- can you please stop using that? It’s starting to get annoying!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you were alot more fun when you were crying about your stupid teddy bear.” Alex grabbed a pillow and pretended to rub her eyes. “OHHhhhhHHHH LOOK AT ME!! I’M NATALIA AND I THINK SOME RANDOM LESBIANS THAT FOUND ME ON SOME OLD CRUSTY ISLAND WANNA ADOPT ME!! OH BOOHOO I’M SO SAD AND LONELY!! YOU COULD WALK RIGHT OVER ME AND STEAL MY DUMB BEAR AND I’D HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, shut up!! I don’t even sound like that!!” Natalia shouted. “Besides, I don’t even sleep with Lottie anymore because of you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awww, are you gonna cry Natalia?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!!” Natalia lied, very much beginning to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex was about to taunt her some more when the door opened and in came Moira. “Hey Natie, how are you liking the new room?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex quickly wore a small shy smile, clutching the pillow in her hand to appear more innocent. “It’s really big!! Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem kiddo. If you ever need me just shout my name, kay? I literally sleep right across the hall.” She gestured to the door leading to her bedroom. “I’ll leave you alone so you can put your stuff up!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M’kay.” Alex smiled at her all the way until she closed the door, going back to her normal expression and turning back to the mirror. “So! Wanna get your stuff together? It’s your room after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, fine-” Natalia reached out to Alex, feeling a tingly sensation before opening her eyes and suddenly feeling heavy. She stumbles a bit, before holding onto the bed. “I am never gonna get over that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex, now in a sort of spectral form, looked exactly like Natalia- except now her weird ghost hair was all blonde and her clothes changed to black. Edgy. She clapped her hands infront of Natalia’s face. “Come on now, chop chop!! I can’t scheme in this dump!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, that doesn’t really help.” Natalia sighed and began to open up the empty dresser, putting all her new clothes that Barry got her inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>There was a ghost outside her door. A ghost she refused to see. Natalia hid inside the closet- Moira and Claire were out for work while Barry was outside in the garage. Polly was out with friends, leaving Natalia and her new visitor all by themselves.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Come on Natalia!” the voice outside exclaimed “What’s the matter? It’s just me out here.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Go away!!” Natalia hid her face behind Lottie, softly crying into the plush bear. “You’re not supposed to be here!!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere else!” and just like that, the little blonde girl appeared in front of her. She sat infront of Natalia with a smug grin on her face. “Aren’t we friends?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“No we’re not!! You kept bullying me and Lottie back on the island!” the little brunette cleaned her tears using the sleeve of her sweater. “I don’t want you here, I don’t want ANYTHING to do with you!!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Tough luck for you, kid, I’m stuck here for now!” She laid back and crossed her arms. “By now, I would’ve taken control over your body, but for some reason I can’t get a hold of your mind. So! We’re stuck sharing this body until the day you die and I get to have total control over your old withering corpse.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What do you mean…?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Do you seriously not remember anything? How stupid are you!” the blonde girl laughed “I tried to use you as a way to cheat death, but clearly I didn’t work well. I had my consciousness transported into your mind, so you’re the only one who can see or hear me.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What are you….” Natalia trailed off, suddenly realizing what she meant. The little girl across from her smiled, her eyes seemingly glowing a dark cherry red in the dark closet, like a rose beginning to wilt.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Now, pardon me for being rude but I don’t believe I properly introduced myself! My name is Alex, and if you cooperate I think we’ll be very good friends.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“TWO YEARS!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here we go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“TWO YEARS I DEALT WITH YOU!! All your mean comments towards me and my friends, you’re nothing but a stupid old lady that likes to bully kids cause she’s got nothing better to do!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s because I AM a stupid old lady that likes to bully kids cause I got nothing better to do!!! I am LITERALLY stuck in your mind!! Now let me in-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!“ Natalia shouted a little bit too loudly, hoping no one heard her. “Remember our Agreement?? YOU said that you’d stop trying to plan the end of the world if I’d keep quiet about you! And what do I get?? I get pushed around, made fun of, and all for what? Just so you wouldn’t get sucked out of my brain and punished for being a bad person?? CAUSE HONESTLY THAT DOESN’T SOUND TOO BAD!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, if we get caught that means YOU get punished too!! You’re hiding a literal war criminal in your mind!!” Alex’s spirit argued back. They’ve finished moving Natalia’s stuff from her bags to Polly’s old closet and drawer. Alex simply floated above her, gloating about how slow she was and every little mistake she made- that was the last straw for Natalia, somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh- WAR CRIMINAL??? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??” Natalia full on screamed at her, unaware of the door being slightly opened. “You know what? I DON’T CARE!! They can take me away and lock me up for as long as they want because I am sick and TIRED of you!! I just want to start middle school this year and be normal!! I don’t want to hear you talk about killing my friends because guess what? THAT SUCKS BALLS!! I HATE YOU ALEX!! I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!!!” she stomped her foot on the ground and balled her fist tightly, hernails digging into her skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex just stood there, stunned. Natalia stared her down, feeling a smile tug at her lips. “Well, got anything else to say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you really got to keep your voice down, Wesker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia turned around, realizing that Alex wasn’t staring at her, but at the BSAA Agent standing right in the doorway. Next to her was a shocked Claire and Barry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“.....aww poop” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>based Alex's personality off of Dark Natalia in Little Miss, since that's what appears to be the version of Alex inside Natalia. Also no this isnt an Alex/Natalia fic. Fuck off if u ship that shit. shoo!! no pedophiles!! go go!!! get away!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FUCK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Alex Wesker put your hands in the air and follow me outside or else I’ll be forced to shoot”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira turned to the agent “SHOOT?? THAT’S A CHILD!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not anymore she is.” The woman loaded her gun and pointed it at Natalia. The little girl looked at them in shock, her eyes starting to water. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DO NOT APPROACH HER.” The agent blocked off Claire and Moira, whom began to reach towards Natalia’s unconscious body. Suddenly, she began to spasm and cough violently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh- GOD, what the- next time, DON’T try and stop me Natalia. That shit hurted- ugh” She stood up, dusting off her pants. “Hello there, miss uh- Abigail? Karen? Never really got your name in our little interviews.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Gayle.” She sneered. “Now, come with me outside, and no one gets harmed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, tempting. But have you considered-?” and with that, Alex dashed to the window and threw herself out, shattering the glass into pieces. A loud thump can be heard from below, along with a long groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, I forgot your body is….weak…..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Natalia’s consciousness screamed at her. Alex just brushed her off and started to run to the front lawn, barely missing a bullet. She didn’t turn around to see Barry wrestling Gayle’s gun out of her hand from the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m getting us out of here!! I’m sick and tired of waiting around when I could’ve already completed my plans!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHICH ARE?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’M…..getting there-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ran right into a crowd of BSAA agents, all of them already pointing their guns at her. “Oh, Hello boys!” Alex cheerfully greeted them, before sprinting away to the left, trying to dodge the gunshots and large men trying to lunge at her. She ran down the street, hearing them entering their cars and beginning to chase after them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex ran into someones driveway and smashed their car window open, crawling in and starting to hotwire the car. “Hey! Make yourself useful for once and tell me if anyone’s coming!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, listen, the car is LITERALLY sounding off EVERY SINGLE ALARM IT HAS like it’s some kind of dance party!!” Natalia slumped down on the seat. “I hate this I hate this SO MUCH. I’m gonna be in so much trouble- AGAIN- and it’s all because of you!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, lighten up Korda” There was a spark from beneath her, and finally the car began to start. “Come on! We’re going on a joyride!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate you, with every single inch of my being.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not a lot of inches, I’m gonna admit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex stepped on the gas just as the soldiers caught up with them. “Man, they’re slow as hell.” She mumbled to herself, and drove off. The sound of bullets hitting the car and flying past her didn’t seem to bother Alex one bit, but it sure as hell made Natalia even more ticked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God i swear- next time I’m choosing someone who has MUCH longer legs-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No- NO!! There won’t BE a next time because you are NOT getting away!” Natalia reached over and dug her hands into Alex’s body, pulling her soul out and entering the body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT THE HELL KORDA???” Alex screamed at her as Natalia turned the wheel around. It was at that second, however, that Natalia realized she’s a twelve year old who can’t drive. The car swiveled, crashing into a van that managed to catch up with them. Natalia was tossed around and around until finally the car crashed into a house, barely missing a family of four. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of distant sirens were muffled as Natalia tried to get up, the edge of her vision growing dark. Someone was shouting at her but she couldn’t bother to pick her head up to see who it was. Alex was sitting outside, watching her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s only gonna get worse if you don’t let me help, Korda.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve done enough…” Natalia crawled out of the car, coughing out something dark and red. Everything hurted, she just wanted to go back to her family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They won’t believe you, you know. They’ll just think you’re me. Might as well give in and let me get you out of this mess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia stared at her, before finally giving in. “Just don’t hurt them, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle walked towards the crash site, her gun aimed at the girl on the floor. Soldiers kept the crowd back, three of them helping the residents of the house a safe distance away. She made sure Claire and the Burtons stayed at their house- Captain Redfield will hear about this as soon as she contains Wesker. Speaking of which-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex Wesker step away from the vehicle and put your hands in the air.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl didn’t move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex Wesker I am once again asking you to step away from the-!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard you the first time you twat.” Alex got up, shaking. “You know, this is the first time, in a very long time, that I’ve been chased. Might I add, it’s very exciting-!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut your fucking mouth and get in the car.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, I’m walking up to you.” Alex raised her hands in the air and approached Gayle. “I’m getting closer….I’m not posing any threat whatsoever…..aaaaand-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as she passed by Gayle she spun around and bit her on the wrist. Hard. Gayle swung her arm around screaming. Alex dug her teeth in harder until she could taste blood in her mouth. Gayle dropped her gun and bent over holding her bleeding wrist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “YOU BITCH!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yours truly.”  Alex wiped the blood off her lips and snatched the gun up from the ground. She dashed across the lawn and into the backyard, the older woman chasing her. She can feel the rage emanating from the BSAA agent as she jumped over the fence and into the neighbors’ house. Alex ran back out into the next street over and spotted someone entering their car. She rushed over and pulled them out, stealing their keys and slamming the door behind her. Ignoring the pounding on the glass and an endless pour of swears coming from the man’s mouth she revved up the car and drove off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When are you ever going to stop stealing cars? This seems like a scene from a lame cop movie.” Natalia grumbled from the passenger seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shut up, you’re like seven years old. That automatically makes your opinion invalid.” Alex shot back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m twelve!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Case in point.” Alex rolled down her window and aimed at the cars that were coming from around the corner. She shot the drivers square in the chest and sent them spiraling out of control. She even managed to hit Gayle on her knees, even though the mad lady kept chasing after them. “Crap! How the hell does she keep getting up?” She leaned back on the seat and drove onto the freeway. “Can’t say I’m impressed, she has a shockingly large amount of stamina that’s for sure. Might want to remember that for future experiments”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you even gonna do now?” Natalia asked, staring out the window. “I don’t know if any kind of virus-making-fanclub is gonna wanna hire a middle schooler, even if she has the mind of a wackjob scientist. Plus, where are we gonna go? We sure as heck can’t stay in a hotel, we don’t have any mo-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, just, shut up alright? I got it!” Alex quickly shot her down and gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I know what I’m doing, I don’t need criticism from some little kid..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia finally faced her, looking at Alex’s tense posture. She smiled at her. “You don’t have a plan do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN!! I ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN!!” She shouted, her face flushed “I’m Alex Wesker god damnit!! I always have a plan….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then Miss Wesker, where are we going?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are GOING…! We are going…. To………..hmm….wait.. Hold that thought-” Suddenly she jerked the car to the side, narrowly missing a whole missile. Apparently during their little banter, the two of them never seemed to noticed that the entire freeway was empty, save for the tanks and helicopters following them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my- IS THAT A WHOLE TANK?? Alex what have you DONE?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, you’d be surprised how much trouble you’d get for turning everyone into monsters and stitching their loved ones together like some kind of fucked up Lalaloopsy doll.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YEAH! NO KIDDING!” Natalia groaned. “This is the worst road trip ever. I just wanna go home…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, well, your only home now currently thinks that you’re me, so, tough luck. Now hold tight, I’m about to make us enter a whole new level of fucked up.” Alex quickly turned the wheel, sending the car flying off the freeway. Had Natalia been able to feel fear, she would’ve pissed herself. Instead, she put her seat belt on and turned to Alex. Her last words were “I hate you, so so much.” before everything turned upside down. Once again, Natalia flew around in the car, but luckily she wasn’t in her physical form to feel any sort of pain. She knew that if she’ll ever get ahold of her body again, it was gonna hurt like hell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got out of the wreck, mumbling to herself about why they managed to crash another car in less than an hour, and spotted Alex climbing out. “Jesus…..fuck, this body sucks.” She coughed and got up on trembling legs, fixing her hair and running towards the wooded area. They heard gunshots shortly behind them, the helicopter still on their tail. Alex dashed across the underbush, making a sharp turn and diving into a bush. She hid in there and peeked from the leaves, spotting some people with guns making their way throughout the woods. She held her breath, holding onto her pistol, until they left the area.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s been running for hours. Alex finally camped out beneath a highway bridge once it started getting dark. They’re atleast ten miles away from the crash site. She’ll rest here and spend the rest of the night running. Already, she’s thinking about the nearest Umbrella facilities she could hide out in- ever since she’s been inside of Natalia, she’s been planning on renovating an old lab once this body has grown old enough, but she never once considered the chance she would’ve been caught beforehand. What a foolish mistake on her part.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex laid down on the cold concrete ground. She stared up at the ceiling, racking through her brain, trying to dig up any memories of sites nearest to this area, when she finally remembered Natalia’s lingering presence. She turned to face her ghostly mirage, only to see her back facing Alex. Natalia raised her head and see’s Alex staring at her, and lays back down. Silence falls upon them, before the young girl finally spoke out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, I never thought I’d be able to find someone who cared about me. People like you took away my family. I can’t be afraid of anything anymore, but I’m still so fucking lonely.” She spat out the curse word like it was venom. It was the first time Alex has ever heard her curse, which says a lot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted someone to just- just hold me again, and lie to me and tell me everything was okay even if it wasn’t. I just wanted to feel like I had somewhere safe to call home- and I did. I had them.” She sat up and looked at Alex, finally showing off the dry tear marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red. “Moira and Barry actually cared about me. They loved me enough to take me in instead of sending me off to another orphanage. But now they HATE ME because of YOU. You took away the only sense of home I’ve had and now I’ll never get to go back!! I just want to go home, Alex!!” She shouted, finally breaking down. “I just want to fucking go HOME!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex just stared at her. A sobbing mess, Natalia was, shoving her face into her palms and covering them in snot and tears. Even so, Alex merely shrugged her shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, sucks to be you I suppose.” She laid back down. “I seriously need to find a way to shut you up-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia looked up from her hands. “Maybe that’s why no one loves you.” She got up, cleaning her boogers on her sleeve, and walked out of the bridge- leaving Alex to her thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She doesn’t care. Nah, not at all. What does Natalia even know? She’s a kid, she doesn’t understand how important Alex’s work is. She doesn’t need anyone to love, all she needs is…. Well…. Actually, Alex doesn’t really know what she needs. She doesn’t know what to do, really. She’s….scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking over at Natalia’s cowering body in the distance, something inside her hurts. Not physically, but like in a twisty-turny way. She feels….guilty? No. Nooo. No. not at all. Absolutely not. Nope. Nu-uh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well…..ok, fine, maybe Natalia did kinda hurt her feelings a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I hate this.” Alex mumbled to herself and got up, walking back onto the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle shouted at the troop. She stood infront of the wreckage, surrounded by the blinding lights of sirens and cars- it laid a dark shadow over her face, her dark furious eyes piercing them through their helmets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I swear, I can NOT believe you people lost a fucking TERRORIST. I am THIS CLOSE to just dragging each and every one of you back to HQ and explain the mess you placed us all into.” She gestured to the car. “YOU SEE THIS?? YOU SEE THIS FUCKING SUBARU??? YOU PEOPLE HAVE FACE MONSTERS BEYOND BELIEF AND YET YOU FAILED AT CAPTURING A FUCKING CHILD WITHOUT A LICENSE TO DRIVE???” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M’am please we-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No-NO. SHUT IT GOODWIN. I don’t want to hear a single word from ANY OF YOU until you’ve brought Alex Wesker. NOW SCRAM!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Miss I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle turned to her and held her by her neck, choking the poor girl. She stared into the eyes of the poor girl and shouted “WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY GOODWIN?! GO TAKE YOUR LITTLE GROUP OF FRIENDS INTO THE WOODS FIND THAT FUCKING GIRL AND DRAG HER ASS DOWN HERE OR SO HELP ME GOODWIN I’LL-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know Gayle, this won’t go well with the HR department.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle froze, letting go of Goodwin and letting her crumple to the ground. She turned around, realizing everyone was raising their guns to the little girl that was standing right behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wesker.” She sneered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey there. So, about the whole, uh, imprisonment thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The city at night was blazing in light. Passing by the tall skyscrapers and blinding billboards Alex leaned her head on the window. Her arms chafed against the uncomfortable handcuffs that dug into her already bruised wrists tightly. Sitting in the back of the car she suddenly started to feel every single bruise and cut on her body like she was just hit with a large tow truck of pain. She swore she probably got a concussion of some sort. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex drifted in and out of sleep, everytime she opened her eyes it was like she was in a new city. Gayle sat in the front of the car with another BSAA agent, barely saying a word to her. She tried to fall asleep, but everytime she tried to it was like the pain kept growing more and more intense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned her head and saw Natalia sitting next to her. She wasn’t happy, but her smile was that of gratitude. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” she said softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh boy.<br/>miss gayle is off da shids... damm .......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. alex and natalia bond over sad childhoods yeehaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aka chris and gayle fight to the death lets goooooooooooo</p><p>also apparently i forgot to mention that the agents name is Gayle Hoffman. rip my coherency</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Alex Wesker sat in the back of a car heading to what is ultimately the end of her career. Natalia’s consciousness sat next to her, presumably taking a nap. Alex thought of various ways she could escape, but all of these scenarios ended with Natalia’s trust in her fading. After all, if she was going to make this work she might as well get on Korda’s good side- wether she liked it or not. Once she finds a way to kick Natalia’s consciousness out of the body, Alex will go back to testing viruses and making vague poetic references. This is just….temporary. She’s not going soft or anything. This is just basic manipulation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They stopped at a gas station to refill their tank. Gayle left to go pay, saying something to the agent until they went around the car to Alex’s side. “Wh-what the hell are you doing?” She managed to get out. They grabbed Alex’s bruised arm and yanked her towards them, causing her to writhe in pain from all the injuries on her frail body. They dug a needle into her neck, possibly a sedative, because next thing she knew everything was getting all woozy and shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What the fuu<em>uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck………</em>.” She drawled out, her eyes drooping. Her bones felt all melty and shit- was that gasoline always so delicious looking?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was how the trip went. Alex would get drugged every time the sedative wears out. She’d catch glimpses of other people following her escorts, trading information and often times switching vehicles. They’d feed her before putting her back on the drugs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex hasn’t seen nor heard of Korda ever since they started knocking her out. Sometimes, in the strange and vivid hallucinations, she’d see, Natalia is there. She would call out to her, but her voice was gone. Infact, her entire face was gone. What the fuck Korda?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The worst part, though, was the somehow coherent visions she sees of her childhood. Yep, we bout to go into some major emotional shit my dudes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It wasn’t that bad (in Alex’s eyes). She sees glimpses of her time with the other Wesker children. Failures, of course, but they were fun at least. Then sometimes she’d see herself among.. Other people. People that were strangely familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place a finger on who they were. Nonetheless, she felt nostalgic seeing a younger version of herself interacting with these unknown people and have a twang of… of….. Well, she doesn’t remember what exactly she feels. Still, they couldn’t be that important.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hey…. hey… heyyyyyyyy…….. Aleeex………….aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex……….aleeeeeeeeeex……….heyy….. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hey..... </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>GET THE FREAK UP.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex finally got ahold of her bearings, turning her face to see Natalia sitting right infront of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh…. hi …” She said sheepishly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Come on, my turn.” Natalia placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder, smiling up at her “You need a break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex said nothing, only holding out her hand. Natalia pulled her soul out, and entered the body, “oh...wowwie- gosh, this is...dizzying….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeeap.” Alex stretched her arms “Some drugs, let me tell you. Where did they take us, actually?” She looked around what appeared to be their new...cell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oh, right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The lady said we were in a detention center, but it was hard to tell. Sometimes I get sucked into your weird dreams, and suddenly I’m seeing some really weird stuff!! Like, really weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Huh.” Alex looked to the corner of the concrete room, spotting a toilet and a bed next to each other. “Well, can’t say much on hospitality.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yep…” Natalia dropped on the bed with a sigh, trying not to lay on her bandaged up right arm. “Aw geez….this hurts. Alot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Atleast they took the time to tend to our wounds,” Alex said, sitting down on the floor next to Natalia, “It’s like healing a wounded pig before slaughtering it for a feast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Aww, I don’t wanna be a pig…” The young girl whined. She laid her head down to sleep, leaving Alex alone. Again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“.....Alex?” Natalia called out to her after some time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Um...do you remember being a kid? I’m, uh, I’m sorry if that’s a weird question, or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well yeah, of course I remember being a child. What sort of stupid question is that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Um, do you have a family? Maybe a mom, or dad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex sat there and pondered over this. She vaguely remembered anything before Spencer took her in- she was aware of the Wesker Project, but it never seemed to bother her. Just a small step that had to be taken to make sure Alex became the woman she was today (if you count child abduction as a small step (which you shouldn’t))</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“...I think so, I’m not so sure.” Alex finally replied to her question. “I was taken as a child to be raised among others who were like me- intelligent, far above the rest of the class. We were considered siblings, and we were all given the finest education that Spencer could afford. Spencer is the old man who adopted us, by the way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I never really bothered with the rest, but I did grow close to one of them. Albert was kind of a bitch, not gonna lie, but I did see potential in him. Umbrella did, too, since they’ve decided to hire us. Along with some other dude that he knew, uh, William? I don’t know, I think they were fuck buddies.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What’s fuck buddies?” Natalia asked?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hush, it’s rude to interupt.” Alex quickly shot her down. “Anyways, that’s my sad sob of a backstory. And don’t bother telling me yours, I already know about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, I know.” Natalia sat up, her sleepiness gone. “But… what about your real family? Before you went to the school?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I...don’t really think about that alot. In all honesty, I could give less of a fuck what happened to them. Luckily I never got the chance to properly remember them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“But that’s terrible!!” Natalia cried out. “Don’t you ever wondered who you were before you were stolen? What about your home? What if they were looking all over for you, spending days and nights trying to find their little girl? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>What if they loved you, Alex?”</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ouch. That stung.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex simply waved her off and said “eh, who cares. They’re probably dead anyways. Besides, I’d like to think they were shitty people and that I’m better off without them.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She turned towards the cell door, hiding her face from Natalia. She hadn’t heard anything from the little girl besides the rustling of bed sheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“.....I’m sorry Alex. I don’t even know if that’s your actual name anymore, but I’m sorry. I hope they were good parents.” Natalia spoke out in the silence. Alex didn’t respond. “I know you probably felt lonely, but that’s ok. I felt lonely too, after my family died.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Still, silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“....thank you.” Alex finally said. Natalia couldn’t see her face, but heard how Alex’s voice cracked when she spoke out. She didn’t comment on this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>———————————————————————-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia slept a bit, but she couldn’t tell how long it was. Neither could Alex. Finally, out of boredom, Natalia asked “What about Albert? Was he nice?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Eh, he was alright. The only one I could tolerate at times. Still, sometimes I’d be willing to throw him out a window. And by sometimes I meant all the fucking time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Natalia giggled. Alex turned and smiled. “Let me tell you Korda, that man chugged every single virus he could get his grubby little hands on like it was happy hour. Drank away his trust issues like it was New Years!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He sounds silly!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He IS!! Honestly, I don’t even get why people are intimidated by him. Sure, he’s super fast and could kill you in less then a minute, but come on. Dude looks like fucking Suburban Neo if the Matrix was shot in a CVS.” Alex laughed. “Oh, what a lad. What a man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What a<strong> BITCH</strong>!” Natalia shouted, doubling over as she started to cry from laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Natalia!! How <em>improper </em>of you!” Alex fake gasped. “And to think, you were nothing but a goody two-shoes a couple of hours ago! I suppose I really have influenced you to the dark side.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yep!!! You made me into a big bad guy!!! Now I’m gonna go commit war crimes and watch adult cartoons even though I’m WAY TOO YOUNG for that!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hell yeah, sister.<em> Fuck the authorities</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<strong><em>FUCK THE AUTHORITIES</em></strong>!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>————————————————————————-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Alex?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah Natalia?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m uh, I’m not actually bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know, Natalia. I know.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ok.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>————————————————————————</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The door opened finally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was bright outside the cold, dimly lit cell. Natalia sat up and prepared herself for whatever happened next. Except, well-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Natalia…?” Claire called out to her. Suddenly, the young girl tensed up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-I um-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey, hey it’s okay!! It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She raised her hands in the air. “I don’t have anything on me, it’s ok.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Y-you’re not mad at me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, no of course I’m not mad! We’re gonna sort this out, ok? You don’t have to be scared.”</p>
  <p>She stared at Claire with wide teary eyes, soon breaking down into a sob and running up towards her. She clung onto Claire’s tummy and weep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-IM SORRY IM REALLY REALLY SORRY I- I DIDN’T MEAN TO I SWEAR-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shh, it’s okay sweetie, its okay,” Claire went on her knees, hugging her tightly. She pat Natalia’s back and said “It’s alright, no ones mad at you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“R-really..?” Natalia looked up, her eyes all puffy and red. Claire smiled warmly and wiped the tears off her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Moira rushed into the room, turning around and covering her mouth. “NATALIA!!” she bent down and held the little one’s face in her hands, starting to get teary eyed as well. “Oh my god, did they hurt you?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“N-no, I’m okay..” Natalia sniffled, trying not to cry anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We were all so worried about you!! We thought you were gonna get hurt or killed...Oh Natie I’m so sorry...” Moira stared at her bandages and bruises, reminding herself to have a very personal conversation with the BSAA lady. Natalia hugged her, feeling Claire and Moira wrap their arms around her. She started crying again, feeling safe in the arms of her new family. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She failed to notice Alex in the background, awkwardly standing in the corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>What if they loved you?</em>” She remembered Natalia saying. Alex hugged herself, and tried not to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Where’s Barry…?” Natalia asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He’s upstairs, trying to fight for your freedom.” Claire looked down at her. “He’s risking his job right now getting you back- you know that right? He loves you so much that he’s willing to risk everything for you Natalia.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And we are, too.” Moira added, wiping away her tears. “We’re gonna get you out of here! Okay? We just need you to do something real quick, and we can leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Interrogation Room was anything but calm and peaceful. Although silent, the air was filled with tension. Across from Natalia sat Gayle Hoffman the bastard herself and a tall, beefy dude. Both of them were staring her down. Surrounding them were four guards aiming their guns right at Natalia. There were two mirrors, supposedly two-way, with a room filled with spectators on the otherside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Am I speaking to Natalia Korda?” Gayle finally said, breaking the silence but not the tension. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes.” Natalia said calmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Can you explain to us the situation between you and Alex Wesker?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Um…..” She shifted in her seat. “Well, She, uh, she put herself in my head. And uh, sometimes we take turns using my body?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Care to demonstrate for us, Natalia?” The man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She nodded, looking around the room for the other girl. “Alex…?” She called out. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing the blondie standing next to her. Before she could say anything she felt herself getting pulled out of the body, Alex taking her place. She stretched her arms, ignoring the guards backing up and cocking their guns. “There we go, all nice and good! Now, who requested my presence?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Gayle wrote something down on her notepad. Natalia walked around the table and peeked over her shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Subject’s eyes change color during transitions. Ask Burtons if they’ve noticed this change.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“She’s writing down about the eye thing!” Natalia said. Alex nodded and turned to the two adults.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Alex Wesker, how long have you been in this body?” The man asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sometime after the whole Sejm Island fiasco. Sorta just, appeared here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Have you done anything since?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Eh, not much you can do when occupying a traumatized k- holdon, I know you!” She sat up. “Chris!! Chris <em>motherfucking</em> Redfield, the man who killed my brother.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Glad to know we’re on the same page.” Chris retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You know, this is like payback. You killed my brother, I imprisoned your sister on an island and subject her to large amounts of trauma and life-threatening tests!” She smiled at him. “Oh Natalia, I think this is gonna be interesting inde- wait holdon wait I WAS JUST KIDDING!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>She dragged Alex out of the body and switched places, shaking her head. “Aw geez, I’m sorry Mister Chris-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s alright.” He rubbed his eyes. “Just- do you have her under control?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Eh, kind of.” She nervously looked to the side, where Alex was cussing her out. “It can be kinda….draining.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Where does Alex go whenever you’re in charge?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Uh, she kinda just? Appears next to me. I’m the only one that can see and hear her, thank god.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Okay…. Now, can you please explain what happened two days ago?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oh god. <em>Two days</em>??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, well, I guess Alex got scared when Miss Gayle heard us arguing-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>I WAS NOT SCARED KORDA</em>!!” Alex shouted at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“-And she kinda just. Stole my body for a bit and tried to run away. I tried to get it back, I swear!! I kept telling her to stop but she just didn’t listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh wow, <em>THANK YOU NATALIA FOR SELLING ME OUT</em>!!” Alex sat down on the floor and flipped her off. Natalia ignored her and continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It’s not her fault, though, she just didn’t want to get hurt!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Natalia, are you aware of Wesker’s crimes?” Gayle spoke out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah I know.” Natalia sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Do you know how many people this woman has hurt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, including me!! I know she’s a bad guy and all, but just- <em>what if I can help her</em>?“ Natalia pleaded “What if I help make her not so evil! I mean, we share the same body now, and I don’t think it’s fair that<em> I </em>have to be punished for something I never did!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Korda what the fuck are you trying to-” Alex started but was interrupted when Natalia spun and shouted at her. “<strong><em>LISTEN</em></strong> Alex I’m saving <em>both</em> of our asses cause personally? You’re doing jack <strong>SHIT</strong>!”. She quickly turned around with a smile. “So! Is that a deal?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I- Captain, you have to understand this is a ridiculous idea-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Chris said “I won’t lie, this doesn’t sound too bad. We could just place her under house arrest and have someone look over her.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wh- What.” Gayle turned around. “Redfield, I- this is Alex <strong>FUCKING</strong> Wesker-!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Language.” He said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sorry- look, how do we know she’s not just working with Wesker? How do we know if that even <em>IS</em> Natalia Korda?! For all we know Wesker could just be playing with us again!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Look, Hoffman, We either send an innocent girl to jail or we let a<em> fucking </em>terrorist go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh<em> NOW</em> you want to curse infront of the child! That’s how you want to play, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well at least I’m not the one who <strong><em>THREATENED THEIR OWN SQUAD</em></strong>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“THEY WERE GETTING BEAT BY A FUCKING CHILD CHRIS. THEY WERE LOSING AGAINST A <strong>SIXTH GRADER</strong>!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“AND <em>NOW</em> SHE’S A SIXTH GRADER. I THOUGHT SHE WAS A TERRORIST GAYLE.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh boy.” Natalia sunk down into her chair, watching these two argue. “Uhh-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Look, let’s talk this over with the board, okay Chris? Why don’t we let them decide since you’re too much of a <em>softie</em> to take care of this case.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“A softie. Did- did you just call me <strong>soft</strong>? Do you want to <strong>FUCKING</strong> start, Hoffman?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I am ready to take action when needed, Redfield, so don’t you FUCKING test me when I’M the only one who wants to do their job <em>righ</em>t! Or do we want a repeat of what happened in Edonia, hm? Is that what you want sir?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh that is a WHOLE OTHER topic that you have NO BUSINESS bringing up here you rude sack of sh-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m having a fucking breakdown over this” Natalia laid her head in her hands. “Can you <em>PLEASE</em> just decide if I’m getting arrested or not?!?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<strong>STAY OUT OF THIS KORDA</strong>!!” They both shouted at her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>After several minutes of arguing someone escorted them out before Gayle had a chance to throw the clipboard at Chris. Natalia and Alex were left in the room for awhile before Claire came in to pick her up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So, that was. Um. Something.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah….” Natalia nervously chuckled. “Um, Claire? Is Chris your...uh…..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“My brother? Yep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh god- did I just made your brother angry??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, it’s not your fault sweetie. They’re just, well, a little tense about this situation.” She lead them to a small room with chairs and a table. There was another door, where shouting could be heard from the other side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So, I’m guessing from all that yelling inside and the fact they had to drag your brother in there that the interview didn’t go quite as plan, huh?” Moira asked from the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not exactly.” Claire sat down and groaned. “Fuck, I really hope he doesn’t say something stupid in there… is Barry with him?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yep.” Moira turned her attention to Natalia. “So, whats the deal with you and Wesker?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“They’re sharing a body together, apparently.” Claire said. “Probably should’ve noticed from her eyes changing-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Huh, thought it was that thing where eyes change color- like from blue to green!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Nope, just Wesker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hi!” Natalia waved shyly. “Uh, Alex isn’t in control right now. She’s kinda in time out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh fuck you.” Alex shouted from across the room, trying to listen to the conversation across the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, don’t you worry kid! We’re gonna make sure this whole mess gets sorted out.” Moira gave her a pat on the head. “Now, all we gotta do is wait…..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They’ve waited for what seemed like hours before people started leaving the conference room. Shortly afterwards, Barry walked up to them, clearly exhausted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What happened?” Claire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Natalia will be put under house arrest. She won’t be able to go back to school or leave the premises without approval from the agent assigned to watch over her. However, if Alex isn’t shown to be compliant in a year then they’ll take them into custody.” Barry looked down at Natalia. “We won, for now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Thank you Barry!!” She hugged him tightly and squealed. “I promise I won’t let you down!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I know you wont, Natalia.” He smiled at her. “Can you let me talk to Alex for a second?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Uhhh-” She turned to Alex, who shrugged her shoulders and entered the body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Alright, what is it Burton?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Barry crouched down and stared her down, obviously very very pissed. “You almost fucked up and cost Natalia her life. Now, I’m going to let it slide, but if you aren’t on your damn best behavior for these people I will make sure what happened to Albert happens to you. I’m doing this for Natalia, <em>not</em> you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alex glared at him. “Gee, Barry, did no one ever tell you it’s rude to be a bully?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Burton.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They turned around to see Chris and Gayle in front of them, both standing several feet apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“We’ve discussed with the others, and unfortunately I’m unable to be Alex’s supervisor.” Chris began. “However, they think Miss Hoffman is capable enough to have the job.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why don’t they let me take it?” Barry asked. “I already live with them, anyways.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Personal connections, Burton.” Gayle sneered. “They don’t want you to soften up the edges of the monthly report on Wesker’s behavior. I’ll have you know, I will be paying<em> very </em>close attention.” She turned to Alex and smiled. “Not even the tiniest bit of detail will be out, so I’d lose your little snappy attitude if I were you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh how lovely, a roommate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia slept the whole ride over. They had to carry her to the bedroom when they got there. Gayle said she’ll stay in a hotel nearby, promising to be at the house at 7 am sharp. Barry immediately went straight to bed with Kathy, leaving Moira and Claire alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“..fuck, I just got off the phone with Terrasave.” Claire turned her phone off. “They’re pissed at the BSAA- hopefully it won’t escalate to lawsuits, Chris is going to be pissed.” she sighed and sat down on the couch next to Moira.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You really think they’d go that far?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Considering that whole fiasco back there with Hoffman? Yeah, I’d say they’d be concerned.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Look on the brightside! Atleast we have Natalia again!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right… Fuck, I just need a nap right now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Moira placed a kiss on the top of Claire’s head and smiled. “Come on then, you can stay in my room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your dad wont be pissed?” She asked as Moira grabbed her hand and started to lead her up the stairs. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, we can deal with it in the morning.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the one with guilt tripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on god the moment i can write good emotional scenes it is OVER for you bitches</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was the first cold day of the year. The chilling winds of autumn were arriving, cooling the Burton house down after months of scorching heat. Everyone woke up as the sunlight shone through the windows. The first to awaken were Barry and Kathy. They’d make breakfast and wait for everyone else to join them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira climbed down the stairs, wearing a large t-shirt and some small gym shorts underneath. “Morning Barry, morning mom.” She mumbled, grabbing a plate of eggs and immediately heading upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morning Moira.” Kathy replied with a small smile, continuing to drink from her warm coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upstairs, young Natalia Korda was preparing her plan for the day, as Alex Wesker floated behind her. “Alright Alex! Starting now, I’m gonna work my butt off to make you the best you can be!!” She pulled up her blue cardigan and checked herself out in the mirror, adjusting her headband. “So! I’m going to let you control the body today, and I’ll be your little conscience cricket- like from Pinnochio!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does that mean I’m gonna get turned into a donkey?” Alex replied. “Also, don’t you have anything darker to wear? I’ve been pretending to like your sense of style for a really long time, Miss Fred Rogers, and I think I’ve had enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Being a better person means that you DON’T make fun of others!! That’s rule one! Now, apologize!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex groaned. “I’m SORRY I said I didn’t like your clothes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There we go! See? We’re already making progress! Come on!” Natalia patted her head. “In you go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They swapped placed, Alex quickly looking in the mirror and snatching up a scrunchie to pull her hair up. “Let’s go see what’s for breakfast! Maybe I’ll ask Barry if we can go get some clothes for you, now that they know we’re sharing a body!” Natalia’s spirit bounced up and down, smiling gleefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex walked through the door, slightly tensed up and...surprisingly nervous? A strange feeling she hasn’t felt in a long long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking down the stairs she passed Moira. “Morning Natalia!” She waved and quickly entered her room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...It’s Alex.” She said quietly, and continued downward. Stopping at the bottom she stared at Kathy and Barry who looked up at her. Kathy smiled, but for a fraction of a second Alex saw it waver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning Na- Um, Wesker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morning Burton,” Alex said, staring at the couple by the table. “What’s for breakfast?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s on the counter.” Barry simply said, not daring to look up from his paperwork.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grabbed the plate said a small thank you before making her way back to the room, quickly closing the door. Alex climbed onto the bed and began to dig into the breakfast bagel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how did I do?” She asked Natalia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, well, you didn’t say anything mean! And you know basic manners! So that’s good, that’s good, uhhh-” Natalia sat next to Alex. “Hmm… OH! Well, I guess we can get into the good stuff!! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what exactly does that mean?” Alex looked at her, suspicion flooding her mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, You’ve obviously done a lot of bad things to people, SO! Today, you’ll think about how they felt and write a sincere apology letter to them!” Natalia pointed to the small notebook she left out in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, you know, it’s a good idea, but you do realize nearly all those people are dead right? And that’s alot of dead people, let me tell you.” “Well it’s not like we’re actually gonna send them!” Natalia laughed. “It’s just so you can get used to apologizing and realizing whenever you do something bad! Just imagine how everyone felt when you.. Um…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stole their families away and turned them into monsters?” Alex raised her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah! Exactly!!” Natalia opened her mouth to say more before the door opened. Gayle Hoffman stepped in, holding a clipboard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning Wesker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning asstwat.” She spat back at her with a sneer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex!!” The younger girl’s conscience gasped “Remember!! You can’t be mean to anyone now!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see you’ve not changed since yesterday.” “Well no shit honey I’m not gonna change my entire fucking personality in 24 hours for your shit-eating grin.” She spat back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ALEX!!” Natalia shouted. To her surprise, Gayle smirked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, glad to know that we’re starting the day off right. I’ll be downstairs starting on the report- I wonder how Redfield will think about this incident?” She chuckled and left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HEY YOU’RE LATE BY THE WAY!! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE HERE BY 7:30!” Alex called out to her and slammed the door shut. “Fuck- anyways, what were we talking about?” “ALEX!! What the hell was THAT?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, not my fault she’s an asshole.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An ass- HEY!! I’m trying to show you how to be a good person, but all you’re doing is proving to everyone else that you’re not!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Korda, it’s not that I don’t WANT to be a good person- actually, yeah, that’s literally it.” Alex finished off her bagel. “Mmm, that’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia sighed. “Fine, I guess there’s no point in trying.” She sat down on the floor next to Alex, who reached over and grabbed a book. She read for a couple of minutes before putting it down and getting up, grabbing the notebook and pen and throwing it on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is why I hate kids…” She grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She spent an hour or so trying to come up with a somewhat decent apology. She figured it would be easier to just start off with the lab subjects, so Alex just made a half-assed “I’m sorry for killing you. my bad :(“.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tore it out and passed it to Natalia who was still sulking, her frown immediately disappearing as soon as she saw the letter. “Oh!! You actually did it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, shut up and read the letter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew you’re a secret softie!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut the fuck up and read the letter Korda.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked down at the paper on the floor, her smile faltering. “Um...well, it certainly is a start!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do I have to rewrite it or not?” Alex snatched the paper from the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, try and think about how they felt. Imagine someone took you away and put some chemicals in you! Imma go check on Moira and the others- like a ghost!!” She jumped up and headed to the door before stopping. “Um…. can you, uh, open it for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Some ghost you are, kid.” Alex opened the door for her, going back to the bed and flopping onto the sheets. She pondered over what to write again, then remembered the advice Natalia gave her. It hit... A bit too close to home, she won’t lie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all honesty, life at the Spencer Mansion wasn’t all glitter and gold. Yeah, it was fancy, and there was the free education, but she was….scared. And lonely. It wasn’t fun getting stabbed with all those needles, and all those restraints….</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But still, that was to make her better. Right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia came back, after trying (and failing) to go through Moira’s door like a ghost. By then, Alex is still writing her letter. Not wanting to disturb her, she left again to go spy on Gayle. After managing to go outside and chase around the neighbors dog, she went back to her room. Alex finally finished writing, and left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna go shit, I think Kathy tried to poison me with that bagel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M’kay.” Natalia said, plopping on the bed to read the letter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dear dead bitches that probably won’t read this letter,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I’m sorry for making you dead and shit. My bad.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I thought maybe if I messed around with your blood and genes it’d be okay with you. Clearly not because you’re not alive (And Korda is making me write this shitty paper (She’s this kid I’m possessing right now (As in the ghost possession))). </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I didn’t know how much it’d hurt, or why you screamed every time I infected you with each new T-virus sample until I found something I liked, or that you didn’t like the idea of being stripped of your humanity because someone you didn’t know had an identity crisis, or that being experimented on wasn’t fun in the first place. Whoops.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I didn’t know if you had someone that loved you, that cherished you and thought of you as theirs. I didn’t know if you missed how they’d let you have the last slice of cake or how they’d give you their coat on cold days. I didn’t know how hard you’d cry at night wishing they’d come get you away from this nightmare. I didn’t even know your names, you were all just faces that blurred together into a jumbled mess as I carried on with my life.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>They told me I would die. I didn’t want to die. But then again, you didn’t want to die either, did you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Sorry.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex came back from the toilet, stretching her wet arms. “Aww geez, that was...painful. So, how’d I do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia looked up, tears streaming down her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Okay, well uh. I’m just gonna go get another bagel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a bagel or two Alex began writing more letters for the people she hurt. After the test subjects came the employees she mistreated, the civilians that were killed back on the island, and those teenagers she traumatized (Natalia made her promise not to talk about that with the others). All throughout the way, Natalia was there to give her ideas and tips on what to say. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...okay, so CLEARLY we understand that using people for personal gain is NOT a good thing right?” Natalia asked her. “EVEN THOUGH it’s for a “good reason” we don’t hurt anyone!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M’kay. Don’t hurt people physically or mentally… even for science?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia nodded. “Yes, even for science.” She stood up and clapped her ghosty hands. “ALRIGHT! I’m really proud of you Alex!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“..what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!! You’re learning really fast!! And maybe tomorrow we can finally learn how to talk to people! Now excuse me, I have a dog to go spook.” The young girl smirked and jumped out of the open window. Alex watched her leave and stared back at the letters that surrounded her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was just pretending to be nice, that’s all. This is just something she has to go through before she can figure out a plan. Still… looking at the notebook in her hand, it wouldn’t hurt to play the part. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex grabbed the pens and walked to the closet, shutting the door and turning the lights on. Her pen danced across the page, making sure to use neat and precise handwriting, although her pace is causing the letters to blur together. She doesn’t want to slow down, afraid she’ll lose her momentum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her fingers grew tired and sweaty but still, Alex wrote. Halfway through the letter, she wondered why the hell she was even doing this in the first place. It’s not like she was gaining anything from it. Hell, she honestly doesn’t even know if they’ll accept it. And yet, she still wrote. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia came back, but decided not to disturb her, and climbed back down the window to scare the dog again. Alex merely dismissed her and finished the last paragraph. Getting up she quickly tripped as her foot started falling asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck-” She cursed under her breath and limped towards the door. Checking to make sure no one was in there, Alex sneaked into Barry and Kathy’s room. She looked for a good place to put her letter when her eyes landed on the tall glass lamp, resting next to a beautifully painted porcelain vase. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s perfect!! Once they retire to their rooms at night, they’ll turn the lamp on and notice the letter blocking the light! By the time they read it, Alex will be sound asleep- never having to deal with the embarrassment of doing something nice!! A foolproof plan, she thought, until she noticed how small Natalia’s body truly is. She could barely reach the top!! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She dragged the chair from Barry’s bedside desk over and climbed ontop, reaching over and placing it delicately ontop. She turned around and tried to step off, but the chair slipped underneath her. She fell down and hit her nose on the wooden floor, feeling warm blood rushing out. A loud smash came from behind her, and she turned around just in time to see the lamp collide with the vase. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shit.” She whispered.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alex Wesker Has A Panic Attack (Oh Dear!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"that epic swag moment when you were abused as a child and you tried to repress that shit until it came bursting out of you like a fucking bullet ahaha gang gang!!" - alex wesker, 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Alex stared down at the shattered remains of the vase. The lamp laid next to it, the hood rolling on the floor until it hit the bedpost. Her eyes were blown wide as she grabbed the shards with shaking hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was her punishment. This is what happens when she tries to be something she’s not. They’re gonna find her. They’re gonna find her and they’ll hurt Natalia they’re gonna hurt them again. The footsteps are getting louder. Her vision’s getting blurry. Why is she crying? She can’t stop crying oh god. Oh god they’re gonna find her. Her chest hurts, her palms hurt. Everything is dripping everything is leaking the doors opening they found her they found her they f-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Natalia?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex turned around. Moira gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Her brows furrowed, but before she could say anything she noticed Wesker was crying. Crying!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex what-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT HAPPENED?” Barry shouted from downstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH! UM-” She looked back at Wesker and her bleeding palm, small fingers clenched tightly around the sharp edges of a piece of broken china.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NOTHING!! I JUST DROPPED SOMETHING!” Moira motioned Alex to go into her room. The little girl just sat there paralyzed. She sighed and walked over to pick her up. Alex tensed up and cried harder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, we’ll talk in my room.” She whispered. Moira took Alex to her bedroom, leaving the letter behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wasn’t surprised to see Moira’s room in disarray. Clothes were strewn across the floor, dirty plates stacked on the desk. There was an open laptop that desperately needed battery on her bed. On the windowsill was some small plants with leaves that draped over her bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What was surprising was Claire sitting on her bed, still in her pajamas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, babe, can you go downstairs and cause a distraction?” Moira asked her, placing the little girl down on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honestly, just being here is enough to get Barry ticked off.” She looked at Alex’s trembling figure. “Wh- what happened?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll explain in a bit- OH!” Moira picked the plates up and handed them to her. “Put these in the kitchen on your way out, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tsk- fine.” Claire smile and gave Moira a peck on the cheek, picking up her bag and shutting the door behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira sighed and sat on the bed, turning off the music that was playing in the background. She noticed Alex still clutching the now bloodied shard, barely moving from her spot. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” She asked, reaching over to grab a first-aid kit from her dresser. Alex nodded and sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, I’m fine Im just. I’m okay-” She looked down and finally noticed the cut on her palm, staring at the blood pooling out. “My hhead feels dizzy…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the blood loss, dude.” Moira took Alex’s hand and placed the bloody shard on the table. She cleaned the blood off with a napkin, taking a disinfectant out and poured some on a cotton ball. “This is gonna sting-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex wanted to snap and says she knows what a fucking disinfectant is, but the words refuse to leave her lips. Instead, she cringed as Moira lightly dabbed on the cuts that decorated her palm and fingers. Once she deemed it clean enough, Moira grabbed a dried leaf from the kit. She crushed it up and laid it on Alex’s hand before wrapping it in bandages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There, all better.” She smiled. “Now, care to tell me what happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- I didnt.” Alex didn’t know why she was shaking. She looked up at Moira and started to cry again. “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira hugged her tightly. Yes, she was confused- and slightly unnerved -at seeing what used to be a nightmarish merciless tyrant crumple beneath her and break down into a mess of tears, but then again. She has seen far worse in an Applebees. Pushing aside personal grudges against the woman inhabiting Natalias body, she allowed Alex to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After what felt like a good ten minutes Alex finally calmed down. Her breathing settled, but she refused to look at Moira. Instead she just buried herself into Moira’s arms and hugged her tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you talk now oooor…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh- I- I made an. Uh. an apology letter, I guess.” Alex tried to keep her voice low, her face heating up in embarrassment. “It was a stupid assignment Natalia gave me, and um. I wanted to put it on the lamp but I f-fell, I guess…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An apology letter?? That is so unlike Alex. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you want to put the letter on the lamp?” Moira asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh.. this is stupid but uh.. I thought that, you know, when Barry and uh, his wife go to sleep they’d turn on the lamp and uh they’d go “Oh hey! Wha-what the fuck is this?” And then they’d read it, but by then I would be asleep sooo-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I see. A complicated plan to prove to everyone that you’re getting better, while not getting embarrassed and put on the spotlight at the same time?” Moira smirked. Alex nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, seems fair I guess. But why did you get scared? Figured someone like you wouldn’t give a crap about breaking a vase or two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um.. I, I don’t know. I got scared that you were going to hurt Natalia and-” She stopped, realizing what she just said. “Oh gods I actually CARE about the little twerp! What the hell?!?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira burst out laughing, shouting “There she is!! THAT’S the Wesker I know and despise!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex smiled a bit, looking back down to the covers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But why are you so scared? It’s just a vase! We just can go and buy a new one, anyways, and I don’t think we’d ever hit Natalia- especially if it was an accident.” Moira tilted her head. “Has anyone hurt you before, Alex…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl refused to look up, her golden-red cat eyes staring at the messy and stained blanket. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything.” Moira laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling. She pat the spot next to her. Alex shuffled and laid down next to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It still hurts, does it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, this kind of stuff can stick with you for awhile. No one really deserves to be treated like that, not even a dickhead like you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex turned her head. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm! Not even my second worst enemy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh wow, I’m not even your first?” Alex playfully teased. “Who do I need to battle?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Well, I don’t think you can fight my third-grade teacher considering she’s 98 now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex raised her eyebrows. “Come on. Really? An old lady is worse than me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be fair, she threatened to beat me cause I kissed a girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn. That kinda just made me wanna fight her even more now-” She chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what about you? Who’s your worst enemy?” Burton asked her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex thought for awhile, then said “Spencer. He’s the guy that raised me as a kid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, is he the one that uh…?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Yep”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They laid in silence for a while, just laying on Moira’s bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was one of tranquility, of peace and understanding. Of what exactly? Alex didn’t know for sure. Moira didn’t push Alex further or demand to know the truth. She gave Alex her space, and she is forever grateful for it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Hey. Alex?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for trying to be better. Miss Hoffman might not believe it, but I can see Natalia is slowly starting to grow on you- isn’t she?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex sighs. ”Yeah, I guess once you spend three years alongside some kid you start to feel…. Guilty? Remorse?? A sudden urge to better yourself?? Oh gods. That’s disgusting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira laughed again. They once again fell into comfortable silence before Barry cried out for his daughter, a hint of anger in his voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw shit, he saw Claire-” Moira got up and stretched. “You can stay here for a bit if ya want. You’re always welcomed in my room if you need to calm down or whatever.” She smiled and opened the door. Suddenly she turned around and stared directly at the girl on her bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“......I forgive you.” was all she said before she left.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And they were roommates........................</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alex voice damn people are being nice to me?? the fuck is this shit-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Alex sat on the bed for awhile, staring up at the high popcorn ceiling with a rickety fan. Moira acted strangely sweet earlier. Alex didn’t trust sweet people. They’re always hiding something- she learned that the hard way. Sighing, she got up and dusted off the indigo skirt Natalia had her put on today. She stared at the shard on the bedside table, covered in flaky maroon blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, what an <em>embarrassment</em> she was. There really was no way she could stoop lower than she did just now. If Moira even dared talk about what happen she’ll rip her throat out and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No. No she wouldn’t. Alex <em>can’t</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’ll do it later, once she gets out of this hell hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s it. That’s her plan. She’ll get out of there, kill everyone- no. She’ll take them, finally take over Natalia’s body, and then she’ll go off from there. She’ll improvise! Maybe she’ll just hide out in an abandoned Umbrella Facility and whip up a quick virus, set it off in some city to distract everyone, and maybe fuck around with the Burtons for a bit. Alex did always wanted to see that stupid old man six feet under. Fuck, she might have to call some old co-workers. Is Marilyn even alive now? The woman was probably in some prison in Columbia with all her demon dogs down under.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whatever she does, she won’t turn soft like her good-for-nothing brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realizing she’s been staring at a piece of a fucking vase and having a breakdown over it she gracefully snatched it up and threw it out the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door finally opened, the little red-eyed brunette stepping out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh thank <em>god</em>!! Are you alright Alex?” Natalia asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh SHIT Korda you scared me!” Alex jumped back a bit. “Damn, where the hell were you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was out with the neighbors dog!! We had a truce and he brought me to see some cool dead bugs.” Natalia’s eyes wandered to her bandaged hand, her smile leaving her transparent face. “Oh shoot, what happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, just had a bit of an accident that’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sure? You know you can trust me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I really, Korda?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia opened her mouth to reply, but a loud sob came from downstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two girls looked at each other. “Oh my god. That….that sounds like Barry.” Natalia said. “Is he…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…. Hold on just a second.” Alex went back into the room and walked out holding a pair of scissors menacingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex. Why do you need a weapon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Homophobia</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see.” Natalia nodded, and together they descended the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turns out Barry WAS crying. He held Claire and Moira in his arms tightly, both of which looked terribly uncomfortable. Kathy was on the couch, smiling and dabbing some tissue on the corner of her eyes. Next to her sat Polly who was recording the whole session.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME, MOIRA” The old man sobbed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know dad”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I can tell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AND I’M- I WILL ALWAYS BE PROUD TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad please I need to pee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OKAY.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He set both of them down. Moira dashed to the restroom by the home office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh hello Alex!” Kathy called out from the couch. “You missed it!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did Moira come out to Barry already?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>YEAH</em>…” The bearded man wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. “<em>SHE’S SUCH A BRAVE GIRL</em>….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright. Guess I don’t need this-” Alex placed the scissors on the table, deciding that the Lesbian Gods will have their blood sacrifice in due time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heeeeeyyyy Alex,” Claire waved awkwardly. “You alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’m good now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira walked back into the living room, sitting down next to her mom. “Well! Since that’s over, lets uh, go back to what we were talking about, which was-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where I’m gonna stay for the night!!” Polly said, tucking her phone back into her pocket. “Yeah, so like, some guys messed up the plumbing in my dorms, so like, I need a place to stay until they fix it, soooo-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t you take Moira’s room?” Kathy said. “Since Natalia has your old room, and I guess she needs more space for her… uh, little friend, it will be kinda awkward to share a room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep. Three’s a crowd.” Alex piped up from the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH! That sounds like a GREAT idea!!” Polly smiled “Thank you Nattie!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I can stay with Claire for the weekend, uh, if that’s okay with you.” Moira looked up at the older woman next to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don’t worry about it, <em>Sweetheart</em>~” Claire teased and squeezed her shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay don’t push it or else Dad’s gonna have another “”Moment”””</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dinner was better than what Alex had thought. Claire decided to stay for a bit (<em>still</em> in her pajamas) and Barry finally pulled himself together. Polly showed off photos she took in college with her friends. Currently, they were talking about how the dorms got flooded in the first place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Oh my GOD, when I tell you it stank, it <em>STANK</em>. Like? Worse than that one time Dad took us fishing at the beach and I threw up <em>ALL OVER</em> the boat!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong><em>POLLY</em></strong>! Not on the dinner table!” Kathy cried out. “Some people are trying to eat!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, sorry, but yeah it was terrible. So my friend said “hey, why don’t we put like? An air filter there, and it will make the bathrooms less stinky!!” And I said that was a GREAT idea!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god, that sounds terrible!” Claire laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I know!! That’s what I said! But anyways, so we went to the boiler room and got one of the boys to unscrew a pipe to put a tennis racket in it- don’t worry, we sprayed it with hand sanitizer and some perfume”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God I wonder how you people survive sometimes.” Alex muttered as she drank some orange juice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex don’t interrupt!! I’m trying to hear!!” Natalia whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-And we were back at the dorms by midnight, and I shit you not but not even a MINUTE later I wake up to shit water flooding my room!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is disgusting,” Barry mumbled “I just wanna eat god damnit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why a tennis racket?” Alex asked “Why not buy an air filter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, because it’s <em>free</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door to the office opened, and from the dark room came Gayle Hoffman. She looked over the family until her eyes met Alex’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Wesker</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoffman,” Alex replied curtly. “Where were you today? I thought my new friend was gonna be looking after me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don’t you worry your little head- I have eyes <em>everywhere</em>.” Gayle sneered. “Burton, I’ll be out attending to personal matters that have already been approved by the board. I hope you keep an eye on the subject while I’m gone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He merely waved her off and continued to eat the Masheiy Pontaetoes. “Yeah yeah, just take your tension outside the house will you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded and left, sparing one last glance at Alex (who was making a show of chewing loudly infront of the elder.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone went back to eating, before Polly finally spoke up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So uh, Alex, what’s your beef with her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dont know, she’s kind of a bitch.” She cleaned the sauce that was on her chin. “You ever meet someone that you just want to fight to the death with upon meeting?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah totes!” Polly started to go off. “I met this one girl in my psychology class and she had those condescending smiles that was all like “<em>Oh hi!! Hi!! How are YOU today??</em>” and you, like, KNOW they’re just being fake?? Ugh, just thinking about her gets me so FRUSTRATED!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know Polly, I think we might just agree on something for once.” Alex picked her plate up and laid it in the sink. “Miss Burton, can I be excused? I gotta shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes you may, Alex.” Kathy said gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Barry mumbled under his breath. “Language.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moira packed some of her stuff into her backpack and cleaned her room before leaving, saying goodnight to everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please be safe out there!” Kathy called out as Moira got onto Claire’s motorcycle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t get my daughter killed again Claire because I will fucking lose it.” Barry said from the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, Barry,” Claire laughed nervously “I <em>know</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She revved up her bike and drove off into the street, Moira holding onto her by the waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And they were roommates!” Polly called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“....oh my god they were <em>roommates</em>,” Alex said under her breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone went back inside and got ready to sleep. Alex was in her room putting on some pajamas when Natalia came up to her with a question in mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Alex!” She asked her cheerfully, “Can I use the body real quick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How come?” The other girl asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to do something for your lesson tomorrow!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm.. aight,” Alex got up and offered her hand. “I kinda need to snoop around anyways.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia pulled her out of the body, shaking her limbs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Hooey</strong>!! So! What are you gonna do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna see what Gayle meant earlier. She’s definitely using cameras of some sort, but I haven’t gotten the chance to see where they’re located..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, that seems fair. Just dont get into any trouble!” Natalia jumped off the bed and headed out the door, her sleeping gown flowing behind her. She looked back to see Alex climbing up into the closet, looking through the clothes. Natalia stared at her bandaged hand, deciding to ask her about it later on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walked down the hallway to Barry &amp; Kathy’s room, knocking on the door. She heard a soft “Come in” from Kathy and opened the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss Kathy..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She let out a soft gasp upon seeing the absolute mess on the floor. Kathy was cleaning up the pieces of a broken vase while Barry sat on the bed reading a letter. He turned to her and said softly “Did you do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-no!! Alex had full control today!!” She looked at her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” The old man looked at the note and sighed, tucking it into his pocket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is.. Is she in trouble?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, not for now at least.” Barry got up from the bed. “I guess I’m just a little confused, that's all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kathy got all the pieces into a plastic bag and left to throw it out. “Natalia, could you help me clean the blood off?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Um, sure!!” She followed the woman out the door to the laundry room downstairs. She glanced at the bedroom, noting that Alex wasn’t there anymore. They were grabbing some bleach and a towel when Natalia finally asked her “Um, Miss? Is it okay if I ask you something? It’s for Alex’s lessons.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh sure baby!” She got down on her knees to look at the younger girl. “What do you need?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I have an idea……….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>⚠️<em>⚠️</em><strong><em>TW Attempted Sexual Harrasment. </em></strong><em>Don’t worry, the guy gets what’s coming for him</em>.⚠️⚠️</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>The summer heat overwhelmed the desert, even in the night. The sand was John’s only friend as he traveled down the road, listening to the radio play softly in the background. </em>
    <em>He passed by a couple of cars, maybe a gas station or two. He should be arriving into Nevada in an hour or so. Luckily his gas tank was full, so he shouldn’t have to worry. </em>
    <em>He came across a lonesome car parked by the side, someone reaching into the hood. Looks like they need help. John parked in front of them and walked out of his truck.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Evenin’ Miss. Was on my way down to Nevada, but it looks like you could use some help.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh! Oh um, thank you sir, um,” They backed away from their car “I was wondering if you could take me to the nearest mechanic? I really need to get out of here.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Say no more.” He smiled. He always loved it when they’re shy. “Just hop on into my car, I’ll hook her up to my truck.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Thank you.” They quietly replied, taking their large duffle bag from the trunk.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Here, let me help you-” John took their bag, looking into their eyes. “Go on ahead to the front seat, I’ll take it from here, gorgeous~”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m not- Um, yeah, okay” They smiled nervously.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>John took the chain from his trunk, connecting the small Tucson to his pickup. The bag was surprisingly heavy, but he made sure to put on a show for his guest. They drove off into the night, John trying to make some conversation with his new passenger. They didn’t say much, just moving things around in their purse.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>They’re a little fat, but that’s alright. John never minded some love handles anyways, it just made them look cuter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Mind telling me your name, miss?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Um- Bishop.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Bishop? Quite a nice name you got there.” Strange, but he ignored it. Probably a Christian thing or whatever. Judging by their accent, he’d say they were from up north. Explains why they’re so nervous and quiet. “Where you going this late at night?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh, just heading to work.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I see.”</em>
    <em>He pulled up to the side of the road when there weren’t any cars around. John locked the doors and turned to his guest.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Um, wh-why did we stop?” They started to scoot farther away from him. “This isn’t- uh”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Don’t worry, babe” he cooed, gently placing his hand on their thigh, “It’s gonna be alright~”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“I-I wouldn’t do that if I were y- Oh </em>
    <strong>
      <em>goodness</em>
    </strong>
    <em>.” They felt him squeeze way too close to their crotch, trying to unlock the door before he grabbed their wrist.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh god- </em>
    <strong>
      <em>QUINN</em>
    </strong>
    <em>!” Bishop called out. Before John could do anything, he heard the bag open. Suddenly he felt claws dig into his throat before everything turned dark.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well, Atleast I didn’t have to use this.” Bishop looked at the gun in their purse. “Let’s hope Marilyn doesn’t mind a couple of scratch marks.”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Barry B Burton &amp; Leon S Kennedy have one thing in common and that's protecting lesbians send tweet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. they rlly do be eating dinner doe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh just found out bout this feature that lets you add lines and shit?? pretty tight ngl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>There were twenty cameras in the first floor alone- Five in the living room, five in the kitchen, two in the hallway, three in the basement, four in the office, and one in the bathroom (a rather small one, Alex noted. It was angled so the toilet wasn’t in its peripheral vision. Guess Hoffman has some form of basic decency.) They were all hidden in rather basic looking objects. It took Alex the whole night to find them, in fact. Gayle certainly knew how to hide shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Honestly, Alex wouldn’t be surprised if Gayle herself <em>was</em> a camera. Whether it was a book, a vase, a perfectly placed painting- if it exists, it could be a camera. She was about to start to look upstairs when the alarms began ringing. Everyone got up and started to tread towards the kitchen. She heard Natalia call for her from the room- guess she’ll continue her search later on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Alex!!” Natalia sounded way more cheery than usual- which meant she was planning something. The girl was still in her pajamas, apparently. Was it Saturday?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morning Natalia,” Alex said. “Status Report- I found twenty cameras on the first floor alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeesh, Miss Hoffman really takes her job seriously huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unfortunately,” Alex mumbled. “So, I assume you’ll be in charge today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, actually today is your day!” There it is. That suspicious glint in her eyes as if to signal an oncoming storm of positivity. Fucking hell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do I feel like somethings gonna happen that will end in my embarrassment and loss of dignity?” Alex grabbed Natalia’s hand reluctantly and entered the body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle stayed in her office for most of the day. Alex tried her best not to look into one of the cameras and flip the old woman off, deciding to keep her discovery a secret. She spent the whole day reading some books Moira got her from a thrift store- old antique novels. Wesker always admired the 19th century. Natalia enjoyed it as well, one thing the two shared in common.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Speaking of which, the little devil was dangerously quiet today. She hadn’t said a word since the morning, leaving Alex slightly unnerved. She took a deep breath and closed her book, turning towards the little girl and asked her “ok, so what gives? Am I gonna get a lesson today orrrrr-?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don’t worry!!” Natalia finally said. “Just wait until 7 o clock!! I promise it’s nothing bad!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm… I don’t like where this is going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>7 ‘o clock came sooner than Alex would’ve thought. She looked over the dresses that Natalia had chosen from the closet. The one on the left was white, long and flowy with a big blue ribbon. The middle dress was pale blue and puffy with white ruffles. The last one was a simple white blouse with a long navy plaid skirt. Guess blue and white is Natalia’s favorite color.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, you might as well tell me what’s going on because this is hella suspicious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Alex!! Just choose a dress!!!” Natalia was basically jumping up-and-down from the other side of the bed. Alex just sighed and chose the last outfit, taking a red ribbon from Natalia’s dresser and tying her hair up into a half-bun. She quickly got dressed into the skirt (Natalia looked away of course) and looked into the mirror saying “..you know, I miss my blonde hair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we can ask Barry if we can dye it!! I don’t mind trying out a different color.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe.” Alex sighed. “Alright, I’m ready. Now what the fuck is going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All she got was a wicked smile from Korda, like a hyena ready to pounce. “Dinnertime!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So. The weather is nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sat at the dinner table with Claire, who was sitting across from her picking at the lasagna. Apparently, Natalia arranged a private dinner with everyone. Alex thought it was an okay plan- sit with people she has hurt personally and try to form a sort of even ground for them to meet. Had it not been for the fact that she is terrible at small talk (or just socializing in general) it would’ve gone way better than it already has for the past five minutes. It was even worse than the interrogation room, surprisingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, I liked your dress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, your suit looks nice, ” Alex mumbled. Her eyes darted to Natalia, who just motioned her to keep up the conversation. She let out her fifth sigh since the morning and looked up from her pasta. “This is terrible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re bad at small talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you feel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Claire looked up from her plate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said <em>how do you feel</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...since Sejm?” The older woman felt a bit uncomfortable by the question, playing with a loose thread on her jacket. “It was...not as bad as before. I had worse situations than this. I wasn’t as scared compared to Raccoon City, but I felt..guilty. I left Natalia behind, and I couldn’t save Moira.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did it hurt..?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course it hurt! I couldn’t look at Barry the same. I just-” she let out a deep breath, pushing the lasagna back and forth with her fork. “..I missed her <em>so much. </em>All those months in quarantine and I didn’t even think of going back and checking. She almost died and it was all my fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you dumb fuck it was mine.” Alex said a little too loudly. “I was the dumb bitch who had a mid-life crisis after contracting some kind of fucking disease- I don’t even know what I got!! Fuck, was it chlamydia?!? Bronchitis?! Whatever the fuck it was<em> I </em>was the one that infected that island,<em> I</em> was the one that took you sons-of-bitches and experimented on you. You didn’t ask for that shit!! I didn’t get any letter from Miss Redfield going “hey me and my girlfriend would <em>LOVE</em> to get a new traumatic experience together!!” It was all <em>MY FAULT</em> and YOU were just a victim so stop being a little pity bitch!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yeah but I could’ve saved her!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The monument was LITERALLY about to explode and she was under a pile of <strong>ROCKS</strong> you whore! Last time I checked it was your brother that had those man-sized muscles! Like DAMN what kind of steroids is he on??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, I still feel like I could’ve done more!! I could’ve <em>ATLEAST</em> died trying to help! Instead I ran away like I was a- like I was some kind of selfish monster and- ”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay listen up shitface. You saved her so many times, and if your dumb ass weren’t there I’m sure neither of us would be sitting here right now! You are FAR from being a coward. You wanna know who’s a monster?! <strong><em>ME</em></strong>!! I should’ve just DIED in a hospital than whatever the fuck I turned into! I hurt all those people on that island and didn’t bat an eye. I did so much shit that you would not <em>BELIEVE</em> half of the illegal shenanigans I committed even before Sejm!! You risked your life saving some kid and a depressed millennial while I was moaning about not being good enough for some old white bastard with a degree in child abduction. <em>Now eat your god damn lasagna and be glad I didn’t kill you sooner you- you motherfucking-</em> <em>shitstain on a brick!!!</em>” Alex got up and slammed her hands on the table. “You are SO MUCH stronger than you think and you deserve a fucking BREAK from all this shit!! You came over there with a missile launcher! <strong>A MISSILE LAUNCHER!! </strong>You are one of the bravest people I’ve met Redfield so don’t even THINK about calling yourself worthless ASSHOLE!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Claire didn’t know what to say. Here was probably one of the worst women on the planet giving her a wake up call, like some kind of fucked up ironic excuse of a TedTalk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“..I guess I shouldn’t be so hard on myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah no shit honey.” Alex shoved some lasagna in her mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t believe I have to say this but thank you Alex. I think I really needed that.” Claire smiled and got up. “I’m gonna go take a phone call, maybe try to get that break you were talking about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm. Hey if you’re not gonna finish can I have your plate?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next up was Moira. She had on a patterned button up shirt and black dress pants. Their dish was a nice chicken and gnoochi soup. <s>(is it gnuchi?? Gnoieckee?? Fuck it im not gonna look it up.)</s></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did your mom make this?” Alex asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep, hella tasty too.” Moira put her phone down and drank the rest of her soup down, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She leaned forward and put her chin on her hands, smirking. “So! Heard Claire was getting a vacation- did you have any say in that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope! Not at all.” Alex continued to casually eat her sooopi. “Maybe she got tired or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex glared at her, pushing her dish aside. “Okay, what the fuck is your deal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pardon?” Moira asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why the hell are you being all buddy-buddy with me? Did you hit your head or something?? Cause last time I checked I nearly killed you TWICE. On <strong>PURPOSE</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I know. You don’t just forget shit like that, dude.” Moira checked her phone notifications, ignoring Alex’s gawking face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So why the hell are you so nice to me?! Natalia, I get, she’s a little pushover, but the minute you realized I’m back you didn’t try to turn me in or kill me or ANYTHING!!! <em>NO ONE KNEW I WAS HERE FOR YEARS!! </em>For all you knew I could’ve slit your throat in your sleep and make everyone think it was Natalia!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, listen.” She put her phone down. “If you really wanted to do those things, why haven’t you done so yet? Like you said, no one knew about you and Natalia! So what took you so long? Why did you let us go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- I was PLANNING!!” Alex shouted</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Planning what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“....nothing.” She finally gave up and sat back in her seat. “I didn’t know what to do, I was...scared.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly! So why should I be concerned? I’m not like dad, I can tell you’re not gonna do anything for a LONG long time.” Moira clapped her hands. “SO! What’s next?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh Alex <em>knew</em> this was gonna be one hell of a conversation. Across from her sat Barry and Kathy. Kathy had on a nice blouse and pants while Barry looked like he just came back from a country club. They were currently having some chocolate cake, decorated with some white frosting and rhubarb jelly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, the leaves of a rhubarb plant are quite toxic,” Alex said through mouthfuls of cake. “Just a serving of it could leave you hospitalized.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Kathy responded. “I never knew! Did you, Barry?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” Barry barely touched his cake. “So, I saw the letter you wrote.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Son of a bitch-” Alex slammed her fork down. “Can I <em>PLEASE</em> eat my food without having an emotional revelation?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope!” Natalia cried from the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look Burton, I’ll pay you fifty real canadian dollars so you’ll burn that letter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not in trouble Alex,” Kathy assured her. “We just want to have a regular grown-up conversation about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Truth is, Wesker, I hate you very much. I DESPISE you.” Barry pointed at her like the angry old dad that he is. “Still, I know you are somehow trying to be better for Natalia's sake.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I am NOT going soft for that baby!!</em>” Alex argued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever you’re doing Alex, we just want you to know that we will let you stay here for as long as you need to recover.” Kathy continued to talk calmly, putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder to calm him down. “But you must know that what you did was wrong, on so many levels. <em>You hurt my baby</em>. I spent all those months believing my Moira was dead, meanwhile my husband went all over the world trying to look for her. I don’t think I’m ready to forgive you until I can see that you show me- show US, really, that we can trust you.” She took a deep breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand Miss Burton. I am not asking for your forgiveness but…” Alex looked to the side, where Natalia was peeking her head from the door. “I regret what I did, and I will do my best to make it up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kathy nodded. “Well, I believe that’s settled. Don’t you think so, honey?” She took Barry’s hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. They gave each other a soft kiss while Alex gagged on her cake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That went AMAZING!!” Natalia gave Alex a strange little air-hug, dressed up in a cute little pajama dress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was awkward as hell, let me tell you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah but now everyone likes you!! Well, kinda.” The younger girl sat on the edge of the bed. “So! Are you gonna go look for more of Gayle’s camera?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, just to check.” She turned the lights off and climbed into the sheets, holding her hands out and feeling Natalia pull her out of the body. Alex slipped past the door and shouted “Night Korda!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Night Alex!!” She called out from the bed, snuggling into the covers. She checked to make sure Alex was gone, reaching under the bed and taking out a raggedy stuff bear. Lottie Jr. had a cute little blue bow and little beady eyes. Natalia hugged it tightly, feeling some tears sting the edge of her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Night, Lottie….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Twenty seven disappearances. All within the same small location. Locals were calling it the “Road to Somewhere”, already creating separate routes in fear of supernatural behaviors. Gayle knew it wasn’t mere ghost activity. She’s seen this happen before.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Always in the middle of the night. Always with a clean, near spotless car somewhere off the road. Always with a mysterious person in need of a mechanic.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She looks over the profiles of the missing people, glancing at the file on her computer that listed the last known sightings of a well known bioterrorist currently on the run. Gayle smiled and picked up a photo with Alex Wesker and an old lanky woman with wild curly hair. She wasn’t staring at Wesker, however. No, she wasn’t the suspect she had in mind.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>“I got you now, Marilyn.”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Pile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWO CHAPTERS?? IN THE SAME WEEK??? wrow...... unbelievable.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Alex found the rest of the cameras upstairs. She walked back into Natalias room, seeing her clutching a small teddy bear. Probably Lotties replacement. Alex knew about the little doll but decided not to talk to the baby about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had enough time before the Burtons woke up. She climbed out of the window and grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling herself up onto the top of the house. She sat on the ledge, her feet dangling over the side, watching the navy blue sky turn slightly purple. It’s been awhile since she saw the sunrise. Alex noticed some people walking outside, going to work or just having an early morning jog. Peaceful. Calm. Almost serene in such a mundane situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She almost caught herself thinking about getting used to this. Living a calm domestic life with the Burtons, helping Natalia cheat on exams- <strong>no</strong>. She <em>won’t</em> be like her brother. Alex didn’t want to suffer his same fate… but honestly</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What’s the point anymore?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Umbrella’s gone. No crazy goo lady from America is going to change that. All her colleagues are either dead or in jail. Plus, what the hell can she even work on? A new virus?? For what?? All her research is gone, lost in the ruins of what was once Sejm. She has no purpose anymore. No future. All her life she believed that she needed to conquer the limits of mortality, but now? It just seems <em>pointless</em>. There’s always gonna be a mistake. There’s always gonna be some asshole coming along to ruin everything. She would have to start from scratch to continue her work. Might as well just give up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a heavy sigh, she laid down, basking in the early sunlight. Alex wasn’t a god. No, she was nothing at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia washed her face in the bathroom, patting her face dry with a towel. She went to grab some clothes when she saw Alex climb in through the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Morning Alex! Found any more cameras?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” the transparent blonde stretched, “I might check again tonight just in case.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whaddya say if we go to the Pile?” Natalia asked while taking a turtleneck from the hangers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, it’s been a while since we checked on the Pile huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, hopefully, there’s no infestation!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The office was pitch black, save for the various computer monitors that lit up Gayle’s face. She watched Natalia through the screen, adjusting the volume and recording everything she said. Supposedly, the little girl was talking to Alex. They were heading up into the attic- the one place Gayle forgot to install cameras. With a groan, she closed the heavy notebook that was filled to the brim of Wesker’s activity and walked out the door. She climbed the steps and managed to unlock the little door on the ceiling. Gayle entered the attic and saw Natalia foraging through the boxes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Howdy Miss Hoffman!” Natalia turned around, nearly causing Gayle to fall down the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did...did Wesker tell you I was here?” The elder asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep!! Wanna see the Pile with me?” She replied. Natalia looked to her side and whispered something to, presumably, Wesker. “<em>Yes of COURSE she can see!! What do you mean why? Come on, don’t be an asshole! That’s right. I said it!!</em>” Natalia sighed and turned back to Gayle. “Sorry about that!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What exactly <em>is</em> The Pile?” Hoffman asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!! Well, why don’t I show you?” She replied with a smirk. Natalia shoved some boxes aside, opening the floorboards underneath it and picking up a key. She waddled over to a worn old wooden chest and opened it, stepping back and gesturing towards the pile of-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong><em>BUGS!?</em></strong>” Gayle shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tada!! Welcome to the Bug Pile of Death!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a giant nest of various types of bugs. Worms, pillbugs, snails, beetles, and even some slugs. There were a couple of piles of dirt with eggs everywhere. Some leftovers Natalia saved were littered all over the place. There were holes that had a mesh screening taped over it- to allow the bugs to breathe, most likely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck is this??” Hoffman let go of the gun she was holding. “Honestly I was expecting a dead body or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don’t worry Miss Hoffman!! I actually have a sense of self-control, unlike <em>some</em> people.” The little girl cleared her throat. “Anyways, that’s not what the Pile is REALLY about!!” Natalia took a little glass aquarium from a box, grabbing the cage next to it and placing them on the floor. “This is the Arena of Honor!! Basically, me and Alex grab a bug and a wolf spider and see who wins!! If the spider dies, then I have to do whatever Alex wants- but if the prey wins, then <em>SHE</em> has to do something for <em>ME</em>! Pretty cool huh??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm.. I, er, suppose.” Gayle sat down infront of Natalia. “And what exactly does the bug who wins gets? Or is it just survival for them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!! They get a BUNCH of food!! Plus, they have to go against this REALLY BIG meat-eating worm called Jumbo!!” Natalia reached into the box and took out a beetle. “This little fella was the winner last time me and Alex played!! Isn’t he cute?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Charming.” Gayle leaned into the dirty aquarium, seeing the decaying remains of previous unlucky bugs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna see them fight?? I found this spider in Barry’s room!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure.” Gayle won’t be investigating the Nevada disappearances until later on, so she got time. Plus, it’s a good way to check in on Natalia face-to-face. Natalia placed the beetle gently in the glass box, grabbing the spider’s cage and coaxed it out. Soon, the two were gooing head to head. The beetle’s mighty horns wacked the spider on its back, only for it to climb up and bite into the beetle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Korda. What do you see in Wesker?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Natalia looked up from the battle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do you believe in her so much? She’s done nothing but hurt you, yet you still manage to give her a second chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t know. I guess I’m just not really scared of her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But shouldn’t you be angry at her? After all that’s happened to you, you still feel like she’s worth it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia looked at the spider devouring the beetles flesh. “..Hey Alex? Is it ok if you can give us some privacy? Thanks.” She sighed. “I know you guys hate her. Sometimes, I look at her, and I wonder why I’m even doing this. She’s rude, stubborn, and rarely admits when she’s wrong- But something tells me she can change!! It’s like, I don’t know, a feeling I can’t describe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle nods. “One who experiences suffering unlike anyone else feels the urge to help those around them, no matter how vile the creature. They always find a piece of gold in the muddy riverbank. But tell me, Natalia, what is Alex’s gold?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She held the spider in her hands, petting it gently. “..Well, she’s like me. Alone, and scared, but she doesn’t want anyone else to know. People hurt her, so she thinks that if she’s all rough and mean no one will want to hurt her again. Maybe if someone was just a little bit nicer to her, she’ll understand everyone deserves a chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Gayle stood up. “You have good intentions, Natalia, and I won’t shame you for that. But remember who you’re dealing with- <em>She’s a Wesker</em>. Just be careful sweetie, and don’t be upset when she breaks your heart.” She walked back down the ladder before Natalia called out to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” She said, her hand reaching out towards her. “Miss Hoffman, has anyone ever hurt you before?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gayle stopped, refusing to look at Natalia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Yes. A long time ago, there was a woman. She’s dead to me now.” Natalia watched her leave without saying another word. She turned back to the bugs and placed the spider back in its cage, cleaning up the area.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, guess Gayle had an ex-girlfriend.” Alex said from the stairs. “Always thought of her as someone who crushed the hearts of many men using her leather boots, but I suppose she could do the same to ladies. No judge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep. Though she could mean anyone!” Natalia shut the box and locked it in place. “Maybe a friend, or her mom, or her sister, or-” Suddenly Natalia gasped. “JUMBO!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Across the room she could see a vague yellow shape. It appeared through the wall of boxes, with a bright yellow orb on its end. Natalia rushed over and pushed the boxes aside, finding the black gooey worm on the other side. “Hey, there little guy!! Whaddya doing outside your cage?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice to know your Sight’s getting better.” Alex leaned over her shoulder. “How did he get out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, maybe I forgot to lock the cage.” Natalia placed the black tendril back in a little hamster cage, dropping some dead bugs inside for it to eat. “Here ya go Jumbo!!” she gave the worm little scritches, hearing it coo and wrap around her finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, I missed you too buddy.” She hid the cage behind the chest, still being able to see the vague yellow aura through the wood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna go check out what Polly’s doing?” Alex asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t see why not!” Natalia brushed off the dust from her pants and jumped down the stairs. “She said she was gonna show us this new app called Vine!! Heard its REALLY cool!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well Miss Marilyn, that’s twenty-five dead weight off of my shoulders. You know you still have to pay for my therapist!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The old woman waved them off. “Yeah yeah, I’ll send the money in a bit Bishop.” She looked at the young boy next to her. “Harper go help your Momma put the bodies on my workbench.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Yes m’am.” Harper grabbed five of the rotting corpses with one hand- a feat that should be nearly impossible for a 9 year old. Bishop tried to help him the best that they could, dragging a dirty smelly body over to Marilyns desk.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Her lab wasn’t the best, but she made it work. It had a high ceiling where she hanged various body bags. There were a couple of lamps surrounding the cage in the middle and a little mini-fridge holding small vials filled with …. something. She even had a little radio playing in the background.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Currently Marilyn was busying herself with Bishop’s latest kill- checking it’s dna and the victims past medical history.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Harper, kiddo, once you’re done with that, can you take the failed bunch out to the puppies please? I think it’s past their lunchtime.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Honestly, Marilyn, why do you even have those...things?” Bishop asked her, panting slightly from all the heavy weight they were carrying.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Oh Bishop my sweet little enby friend. If only you knew the bond between a mother and her children!!” Marilyn cried out dramatically.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I have two kids.” They replied deadpanned. “How much longer will this take? I don’t want Quinn to start losing control of their “cravings””</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Relax, I got this! I just need to research the effects of the T-Virus &amp; Progenitor a little bit more.” She finished typing up a couple of notes on her laptop. “But, if it makes you feel better, I can call up one of our dear good old friends and ask for some help.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Oh god, you don’t mean Alex do you?” Bishop suddenly tensed up. “You </em> <strong> <em>KNOW</em> </strong> <em> how she feels about me!! Not after last time we met..”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“It’s been 14 years Bishop!! I’m sure she forgives you after your little fiasco. Now go be a dear and make sure your son doesn’t get himself killed. You know how my puppies act when pestered.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She carried the corpse over to the cage, watching from the corner of her eye as Bishop helped their son drag the cart of decaying experiments across the hall. She quickly ripped a leg from the body and tossed it to the white-haired teenager that was leaning against the wall.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Here, you look starving.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>They looked down at the leg, licking their lips unconsciously. “You know I’m not supposed to eat that without asking momma.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m no snitch Quinn,” Marilyn took a vial from the mini fridge, taking a syringe out from her pocket and filling it to the brim. “Dig in!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Without a second thought, Quinn grabbed the leg and sunk their teeth in. They clawed the flesh off the bones and sucked it dry, occasionally spitting out pieces of fabric or hair. Marilyn chuckled, stabbing the syringe into the corpse and locking the cage. She watched as it slowly started coming back to life, looking up at her with cold grey eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. this is why i hate vultures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FUCK sorry for the wait guys. very unsexy of me I know :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s the last week of August. It’s funny, honestly, how in just a week Alex’s whole life has changed. Here she was, watching cartoons on a Monday morning with Polly and Natalia, eating Froot Loops from a bowl that was too big for her hands. Alex never had these kind of moments- Spencer would either sent them to their rooms to study or strapped them to a chair to inject god <em>knows</em> what in their bloodstreams. Alex was one of the lucky ones among the Wesker children. Thanks to her abilities, she didn’t get beat as much. She knew some of her “sisters” had been through worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So this is what remorse feels like.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked down at her bowl, feeling her heart tighten. Natalia is gonna grow up with a loving family. She’ll have the chance to laugh without permission, to choose what she wants with her life. Everything Alex never had. It’s bittersweet, really.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She deserved it. Natalia has known what hell looked like and came out with the scars to prove it. She needs a regular mundane life- no more monsters, no more tests. And you know what? Alex is more than happy to help. She’ll never be able to avenge all the lives she took, but maybe she’ll start by helping someone for a change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. This is <em>REALLY</em> bad.” Natalia laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhmm.” Alex drank the rest of the milk from her bowl. “God, do kids actually like this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m telling you, the original was like? SO much better.” Polly was sitting on the couch with her empty bowl in hand. She got a beep from her phone, jumping up and quickly running to the kitchen. “DAD!! MY RIDE’S HERE!!” Polly dropped the bowl in the sink and gave both her parents a hug &amp; a kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t forget to call us when you get to campus!” Kathy called from the table. “Oh, Barry, go help your daughter!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Barry placed his mug down and grabbed some of Polly’s bags. “Did you call Moira to say goodbye?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I’m texting her right now!!” Polly showed him her phone. “Bye Alex!! Bye Natalia!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye Polly.” Alex waved from the couch. She watched Polly run to a bright red sports car, shoving her bags in the trunk. She gave Barry one last hug before entering the car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say, Natalia, where is our good friend Gayle?” Alex asked as she placed the dish in the sink next to Polly’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably in her office-<strong>OH</strong>!!!” Natalia stopped in her tracks. “Alex, I have something BIG to tell you!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright shoot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not here!!! Come on-” She led Alex up into their room, sitting on the bed and staring at her with a big grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SO!! I can see you’re getting better, and I am SO proud of you!!” She clapped her hands. Alex bowed to an imaginary audience. “Now, all that’s left is to prove that you’re a changed woman!! To show the world that Alex Wesker is no longer an EVIL SCIENCE VILLAIN LADY!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hell yea!!” Alex smiled and raised her fists in the air. “FUCK YOU SPENCER YOU OLD CREEP- <em>I’M MY OWN WOMAN NOW MOTHERFUCKER!!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>THERE WE GO!!!! </em>So for your third and final assignment, I want you to think of a pure and selfless act to do by the end of the day!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pure and Selfless Act… got it!” She gave Natalia a thumbs up. “Won’t let you down, Korda.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yo what the FUCK is a pure and selfless act?” Alex cried out as she hung upside down from the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.. maybe you need to save someone’s life!” Moira laid next to her, hand-in-hand with Claire. “Hey babe, know anyone that’s currently dying at the moment?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, but I’ll be sure to hook you up if I get a notification.” the red-head stretched her limbs, feeling every muscle slightly pop. “Heard Chris is in a meeting today. Might die of boredom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna go and save his ass from ascending to the next world?” Alex lifted her head up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He didn’t bring me any chicken wings last week so he can die on his own,” Claire said nonchalantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ouch, that’s cruel Redfield.” Alex finally dropped onto the floor. “Well, ladies! I’ll leave you to your devices. Get ready for your date before I emotionally traumatize you again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir yes sir!” Moira saluted her, jumping off the bed and rummaging through her closet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll go back to my place and finally think about what I’ll wear,” Claire picked her bag up and rustled Alex’s hair. “See you later Moira.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See ya!!” She called out from within her pile of clothes. “Oh hey, Alex! For your little assignment, try helping around the house a bit. Maybe you’ll think of something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can ask if Kathy needs help with lunch I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Atta girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wesker managed to run down the stairs just as Claire left, making a dash towards the kitchen and shouting “<em><strong>DO YOU NEED HELP?!</strong></em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why yes I do, Alex!” She replied with a kind polite smile “Could you be a dear and cut up the vegetables on the counter while I prepare the meat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They spent the next hour dancing around the kitchen, dropping minced vegetables &amp; meats into a pot of rice. Kathy carefully picked from a row of sauces and poured it over the mix, sprinkling some herbs and seasonings. She even had Alex cut up some sort of plum and mixed it into the stir fry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plums?” She had asked the older woman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The sweet tartness of the fruit gives the dish something special!” Kathy said. “It was so nice of you to help me, dear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright.” Alex stepped on a stool and grabbed three dishes from the cabinet. “Hey Kathy? Do you know any pure and selfless acts?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, something that comes to mind is sacrificing something important to you for the people you love.” The elder poured some juice into glass cups. “It doesn’t have to be big, it could be something small like giving up your favorite umbrella for someone in the rain! Or missing your favorite show to talk to someone who’s upset. If it comes from the heart, anything can be selfless.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two set the table for the stir fry, placing plates of butter and mashed potatoes in the middle next to the pitcher of orange juice. Kathy tells Alex to get ready for lunch, already serving the food. “I got it from here, Alex. Don’t worry, I’m not that old!” she said with a wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was the loud sound of a motor revving outside. “Coming!!” Moira called from upstairs. She ran down in a collared shirt with those arcade-carpet patterns (you know the one) and white pants. Alex gave her a thumbs up and a quiet “good luck”, walking up the stairs to her room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll be back dad!!” Moira shouted from the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GET A SINGLE DRUG IN YOUR SYSTEM AND I’LL KILL BOTH OF YOU.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, <em>how touching!</em>” She placed her hand over her heart, dashing outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening the door to the bedroom, Alex saw Natalia looking out the window. Half of her body was outside, looking like she could fall at any moment. “What is it?” she asked the little transparent girl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a couple of black cars outside!” Natalia pointed at a small cluster of black vans, each with dark tinted windows. They were parked across the street, next to where Claire was waiting on her motorcycle. “Maybe there’s a funeral? <em>OH!! HI CLAIRE!!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex leaned out the window and shouted “<em>HEY REDFIELD!! NATALIA SAID HI!!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Claire turned around and waved, driving away with Moira clutching her from behind. “Where are they going?” Natalia asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think a bowling alley?? I kinda forgot.” Alex took some blouses out from the dresser. “What do you think? Should I go with a distressed 7-11 employee look? Or a touch starved poet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm, go with the 7-11 employee!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotcha.” Alex picked out a maroon sweater and a black polo shirt, shooing Natalia out of the room to change. After discarding her pajamas, she slipped into the clothing and tied her hair up in a messy bun like a disheveled college student working part-time at a convenience store. She stepped out of the doorway and presented herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well? How do I look?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like exams are coming up and you were busy getting high on pharmacy cough medicine!!!” Natalia clapped her hands together. “Come on!! I think Barry’s already downstairs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rushing downstairs and nearly tripping over the rug, Alex managed to run straight into the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>AW FUCK MY STUMMY WUMMY-</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Language.” Kathy said softly. “Your plate is on the other side. Get as much mashed potatoes as you want, dear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck...y-yes m’am.</em>” She grabbed a plate and sat down on the chair, slightly whining from the pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hard knock came from the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder who that could be?” Barry grumbled, getting up and lumbering towards the door. Alex began to dig into the rice when she heard the old man begin to argue with their new visitors. Suddenly there was a loud bang.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit-” Kathy got up and started to back towards the pantry. “We have to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh <em>on god??</em>” Alex quickly grabbed her plate and shoved potatoes into her mouth, rushing towards Kathy who was pushing boxes out of the large pantry room. There was a small door at the bottom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry-” The elder woman opened the door and pushed Alex inside, crawling in behind her and closing the door. She locked it and turned a light on, already running to the otherside of the old concrete room and pushing on the fake wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kathy what the fuck is going on??” Alex asked, quickly swallowing the dry potatoes in her mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure, but I think someone’s trying to get us.” Gunshots were heard in the background, causing Kathy to flinch. “Probably. This is a secret panic room Barry built since, uh, <em>an incident</em> a while back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, smart.” Alex squeezed into the small room with Kathy, helping her close wall back up. “What about Barry and Gayle?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’ll make it out. I’m sure of it.” Kathy turned the little lamp on, sitting back on the metal chair. She sighed and leaned her head back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are they even here??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know. Maybe one of those virus-people that have a grudge against Barry or-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door opened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were heavy footsteps leading towards the wall. Someone began shooting the cardboard boxes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where is she?” One of them said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you we don’t have her!!” Barry shouted. “I didn’t even know there <em>WAS</em> another Wesker until you-!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a loud thud. The intruder screamed back “<em>WHERE IS SHE?!</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU?</em> <em><strong>THERE IS NO ALEX WESKER IN MY HOUSE!!”</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex held her breath. They were after her<em>.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And Barry was protecting her.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have twenty minutes before we blow this place up.” She heard them start to walk out to the kitchen, some of them hitting Barry to the ground. “Bring the target to the front of the house or else we’re sending this house straight to hell.” The door to the pantry slammed shut as the group crawled back out. They sat in silence for awhile, before Barry coughed out “They’re gone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kathy pushed the door open and rushed to her husband, taking out a first aid kit and kneeling down beside him. His face looked like hell. “Oh, Barry..” She softly whispered, tracing her fingers over the bruises on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, I’ve had worse-” He doubled over and coughed, his voice straining. “Just get out, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s Gayle?” She asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Contacting authorities. She hasn’t been found-” There was a battlecry outside, along with a few more gunshots. “....nevermind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex looked away from the scene, spotting Natalia standing in the corner. She gasped and ran towards the apparition. “<em>SHIT KORDA!!</em>” she hissed at her. “<em>Where the fuck where you?”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was upstairs and- I heard guns and I couldn’t find you!!” Natalia kept darting her eyes from Alex to Barry. “What’s going on?? Why do they want you?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably some dickheads I pissed off before..” She eyed the door. <em>Fuck</em>. <em>They‘re here because of </em><strong><em>her</em></strong><em>.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“..Natalia?” She whispered. “Do you remember what the guys looked like?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, a little bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did they have like a vulture on them??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think…” Natalia scrunched her face, trying to remember.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex hummed, looking at the door and quickly crawling back into the pantry. “Wh- <em>ALEX</em>!!” Natalia cried out from the room. She followed after her, watching Alex open the door slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you go and check?? <em>Please</em>?” Alex motioned towards the commotion outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“..Fuck it. Lemme through.” She squeezed past and walked towards the whole fight scene. She came back and nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s like?? A vulture on the back of their jackets holding a dead white rabbit or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex cursed under her breath. She stared at Kathy holding Barry in her arms, cleaning the wounds on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>She</strong>
    </em>
    <em> was after Alex.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Natalia you son of a bitch you listen and you listen good. Whatever happens you HAVE to trust me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you going to do-?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex burst through the door and raised her hands up. “HEY SLUTS! <em><strong>YA GOT ME!!”</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get your shit together. Don’t make us wait.” The tall masked figure pushed Alex into the bedroom, throwing a duffel bag at her and waiting outside the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck you.” She spat back at them, starting to grab random clothes and stuffing them into the bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell are you planning??” Natalia nervously floated beside her. Alex grabbed a small wooden frame with a random photo of a zoo the Burtons took them months ago. She shoved it into the bag and covered it with her shirts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honestly I don’t fucking know. Redemption? <em>Freedom</em>? Who knows.” She zipped the bag up. “I am NOT gonna let them hurt this stupid ass family, that’s for certain. And I think I might know the son-of-a-bitch behind all this..” She sighed and pulled the bag over her shoulder. “Natalia, whatever happens, you HAVE to promise to trust me no matter what, got it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...are you sure you know what you’re doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She opened the door and faced the masked men wearing the faces of crows and all-black leather jackets. “Fuck, where did you guys come from- <em>the Party City??</em>” She remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut the fuck up.” One of them manhandled her and pushed her out of the room. They kept a tight grip on her shoulder and maneuvered her down the stairs. She saw Gayle &amp; Barry tied down on the couch. Alex made eye contact with Gayle and shouted “Thanks for the zoo photo, Hoffman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They took her to one of the black vans and threw her into the back, tying her hands together with a zip-tie and slammed the door shut. “Ouch..my Yelp followers will hear about this!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The van started to move, driving farther and farther away from the yellow house of the Burtons. Alex managed to scotch herself to the wall and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Through the little amount of sunlight streaming into the trunk she could see Natalia curled up beside her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know where they’re taking us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...This is the second time you got us captured, you know.” Natalia laughed a bit, looking down at the floor. “Although, this time I trust you to get us out. Right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll do my best Korda.” Alex said under her breath. She laid her head back against the wall of the van. “I’m sorry, for everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay” The little girl smiled up at her. “I forgive you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex chuckled and said “let’s see how long that’ll last.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. weird science by oingo boingo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten hours.</p><p>Ten <b>fucking</b> hours in this god damn car that felt like it was going 50 miles per hour on every single speed bump. Alex was tossed around the back of the van like a ping pong ball. Not only that, but the AC didn’t reach past the front seats, leaving her slow cooking like a rotisserie chicken. </p><p>They stopped once for gas, tossing a bottle of room temperature water &amp; a bag of peanuts in the back for Alex.</p><p>They weren’t even salted, the putrid monster.</p><p>Natalia kept bugging Alex, trying to make a conversation. She stopped once Alex put a finger to her lips, signaling her to lay low. Maybe she had a plan after all.</p><p>The van reached an abrupt stop, throwing Alex back. The doors flew open and gloved hands reached out to pull her out onto the ground. The sky had already turned dark, it took her eyes to readjust as she was dragged along the pavement. She was being carried to a large plane, walking up the steps Alex looked behind at the nearly empty lot. Guess her captors knew she wouldn’t fancy a long road trip. </p><p>The plane’s interior was adorned with black walls, wooden accents, marble tiles, and dark leather seats that seem to just pull Alex in. The door behind her shut, two of the guards remaining. </p><p>Towards the back a lanky woman with frizzy silver hair lifted a glass of whiskey to her lips, chugging the whole thing and wiping her mouth with the back of her orange gloves. She laid back on her chair and smiled at Alex the way a lion does to a wildebeest. “Well fuck my pussy with a fishing hook you actually did it. Color me shocked, Miss Wesker!” </p><p>“Evening Doom.” Alex sneered, taking a seat across from her. “Long time since I’ve seen your shit eating grin.” </p><p>“Alex babe, you know only strangers and enemies call me by my last name.<em> Call me Marilyn!</em>”<br/>“Using your first name means that we were friends, and if I recall we were mere lab partners. Coworkers, if I must.”</p><p>“Yeah well lab partners don’t normally know the inside of my lady hole well enough now do they?”<br/>“Neither do friends.” Alex replied.</p><p>“Friends with benefits then!” Marilyn chuckled. “Good to have you back buddy. Listen, I need you to do me a solid-”</p><p><br/>“I already told you I’m not gonna fund your weird little “Licker Science Project”. Besides, I’m broke as hell! I lost everything after the mind transfer.”</p><p><br/>“Oh no no no, you are certainly mistaken, comrade!” Marilyn poured another glass of whisker for her and Alex, pushing the glass to the otherside. “I’m<em> way </em>past my experimenting days, not since our time back at Umbrella. These days I specialize in black market trading- connecting my customers with a couple of old friends of mine and gaining a couple of bucks here and there. If I’m lucky enough I get someone who needs a BOW and I send a postcard to a buddy in Europe. Sometimes I send some of my boys over to bust their asses out of prison if they get caught. I’m like a, uh, middleman of sorts!” She took a sip of her whiskey and set it down on the table, letting out a raspy groan. “Of course, if things turn sour I pick up the remains of whatever outbreak happens and put it on sale. This summers’ China incident was like a blessing! Do you know how much a single box of C-Virus vials cost? I got millions shipping all across the world!”<br/>“Do the original manufacturers ever catch you?” Alex drank some of her alcohol, forgetting the fact that Natalia never drank before and nearly spitting the whole drink back into the cup.</p><p>“Sometimes. I got a shit ton of Neo-Umbrella agents tryna start a turf war with me since I keep reselling their shit at low prices. Guess Capitalism is never for the kind and generous like me.” Marilyn pouted her lips. “Anyways, I kinda lost track of what I was saying.”</p><p>“What you needed me in the first place.” The little brunette reminded her.</p><p>“Shit- yeah, totally forgot about that.” Marilyn looked over her. “..know what? I can just tell you when we get to the lab. I already told you all about me, why don’t you tell me what you've been up to? I heard you were killed back on your little island by the BSAA- Rumor has it the deed was done by one of the Redfield siblings. An honorable death in the bioterrorist community, truly!”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah, its a long ass story.”</p><p><br/>“Well, obviously you managed to make your immortality experiment work- or maybe you’ve always been a little brown haired girl and I just don’t have a good enough memory.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Alex sighed. “These last three years have been hell. Finally managed to get this little bitch to cave in and let me take full control over her consciousness. Been hiding out and pretending to be a twelve year old 24/7. Do you know how hard it is to be taken seriously as a<em> CHILD</em>?”</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh, the humanity.</em>” Marilyn placed a hand over her heart in fake sympathy. </p><p>“Not only that but I got stuck with <em>Miss Claire Redfield </em>of all people. I swear it was so hard to not just claw her face off with my own nails. Hell, I even let them grow out!” Alex continued to ignore Natalia’s presence, aware of her increasing discomfort. She held her glass out, watching Marilyn pour more alcohol into the cup as the plane began to fly. </p><p>“Damn that’s tough. I can already tell from your scratches that my boys didn’t treat you so kindly, did they?” </p><p>“What? Oh-” Alex ran her fingers over the scratch marks on her cheek. She completely forgot about them. <em>Where they always this short</em>?  “No, this was from something else.” Alex glanced at Natalia, remembering the car accident from last week. Guilt started to nip at the edges of her mind, but she pushed it back.</p><p>“Had a little catfight with someone from school?” Marilyn asks, eyes drifting to where her companion was staring at.</p><p>“No, it was just a little accident down some stairs. Long story short, I’m not allowed to take little midnight snacks to my bedroom.”</p><p>“Yikes.” the older woman sighed. “I missed this, just you and me talking. Remember back in Umbrella when we drink a whole bottle of wine on the roof? Took us a hell of a time trying to find a spot Birkin hadn’t known- that woman just can NOT stop nagging! Surprised you two never got along that well.” </p><p><br/>Alex scoffed and placed her glass upside down on the napkin. “As if she doesn’t fuck around with her husband in the janitor’s closet. Annette wasn’t the most subtle person around.”</p><p>“Yeah, shame about her daughter.” Marilyn ran her fingers around the rim of the cup. “Lost both her parents down in Raccoon City. Did you know she’s working in the DSO now?”<br/><br/></p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Yeah! Apparently she’s partnered up with that bitch Kennedy. Ugh, he cost me <b>THREE  MONTHS </b>of trading after he took down one of my ports down in Haiti. Motherfuck.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I heard.” The younger chuckled. “He came over afterward for a dinner party. Actually… hold on, I think I met Sherry! Son of a bitch she was starting to look like her wimpy dad. Of course, she’s alot nicer than him.”<br/>“Nothing like her mom, huh?” Marilyn snorted, taking the glass cups and the bottle of whiskey. “Well, I’m off to do some boring-ass business shit. Feel free to ask one of my boys for some cheese and crackers or some pretentious shit like that.”</p><p>“How kind.” Alex looked out the window, watching Marilyn’s reflection move towards the cabin at the back. Natalia moved to sit in her place, catching her attention.</p><p>“You didn’t mean those things before… did you?”<br/>Alex didn’t answer.</p><hr/><p>They arrived at a large set of buildings in the middle of what appears to be the Nevada desert. There was a plaza in the middle connecting the four buildings, plus a runway a little bit farther away. The pilot announced their arrival, opening the doors and escorting the two out. </p><p>“Welcome to Doomsday Headquarters!” Marilyn gestured towards the center. “The stockholders of the international underground BOW market. Like the name?”</p><p>“It’s catchy. Nice to see you still have enough ego to put your name in the title.”</p><p><br/>“What can I say? I like my last name. It’s sexy.”</p><p>A car pulled up, taking them to the largest office building. Alex saw people running in and out of the office, talking to people on the phone or sitting outside on their laptops. Today was a busy day by the looks of it. By the front doors was a short chubby fellow with a coat and purple turtleneck. “Evening Marie!” They greeted the elder.</p><p>“Sup Bishop.” Marilyn threw up some finger guns, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You remember our dearest Alex Wesker do you?”</p><p><br/>They turned towards Alex, slightly more nervous. “Oh! Yes, you were, ah, a member of the UID right?” </p><p>“Obviously.” Alex looked up at Marilyn. “Yo I gotta shit again so what do you need me for?”</p><p>“Back when I was the head caretaker of the T-00 series, Bishop worked alongside me taking care of the tyrants.” Marilyn led them inside, giving the man behind the front desk a letter. He got up and led them to the right hallway where the entrance to the stairs were. </p><p>“After Umbrella fell, I left to go work for The Organization to take care of their BOW’s” Bishop started to explain as the secretary took them down the steps to a dead end, where he shoved a poster aside and placed his hand on the wall. It opened up, revealing a dark hidden passageway. “Well soon I found out that they found some remnants of the Progenitor virus and were experimenting on a group of test subjects. I was promoted to take care of the subjects, but when I entered the room I didn’t expect to see a bunch of children.”</p><p><br/>Alex stopped in her tracks. <em>“Children..</em>?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, and um, after a couple of months they were injected with the virus.” Bishop continued, their hands starting to fidget. “Only one of them survived, but I just couldn’t let the company torture this poor kid so, uh...”</p><p>“You took the kid didn’t you?” She sighed. “Now you want to cure them, and since I’m the last person alive infected with Progenitor you want to take my DNA to test. Am I missing anything?”</p><p><br/>Marilyn grinned. “Spot on, Wesker. Come along!” She pushed the large doors open, gesturing for the Secretary to leave now. Alex looked at the secret lab and felt pitiful. </p><p>“Surely with all the money you’ve earned you would have invested in something more professional?” Alex retorted as she stared at the single cage in the middle and the desks that lined the wall.</p><p><br/>“The economy is in shambles. Plus I blew most of my money tryna fix the mess back in Haiti.” Marilyn scoffed. “Fucking Kennedy….Anyways, I’ll give you a tour tomorrow because I got lots of work to do and lots of bitches to fuck. BISHOP!!” She pointed towards the funky chunky lil fella. “Escort our esteemed guest to her quarters. We begin at dawn!!”</p><p>They nodded and took Alex outside, leading her up the staircase. By the time they reached the top floor Alex was out of breathe. “Yeah, you get used to the climb up.” Bishop opened the door with their keycard, entering a large hall decorated in murals and paintings. There were little tables and houseplants with another staircase that led to a row of doors. “This is the common room.” Bishop explained. “This is where some of the employees stay. The other buildings have similar rooms like this, but they have different themes and such. This one is sorta like an art theme? I’m not sure, Marilyn really goes all out with her stuff.” </p><p>Alex’s room was the one on the right staircase all the way at the end. Bishop gave her a keycard, specially made to only go from her room to the lunchroom downstairs. “She doesn’t really, um, trust you yet- sorry.” They smiled down at her. “Maybe I can try and sweet talk her into giving you more permissions.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks, but its alright.” Alex opened her door. “I’ll make do with this.” Bishop nodded and bid her farewell. She entered the dark living area and flicked the lights on. There was a TV, a little couch, a twin sized bed by a large window and a door leading to a bathroom. Her bag was left on the floor by the bed, &amp; on the coffee table was a plate filled with cheese and crackers.</p><p>“Mm. yomy.” She took a couple and shoved them in her mouth, flopping on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV. Natalia was oddly quiet, setting herself on the bed.</p><p>“Hm, I should put my stuff out first i guess.” Alex thought to herself. “I wonder if there’s any cameras here.” She looked directly at Natalia. It took the girl awhile to realize what she meant, letting out a small “Oh!” and got to work. As she searched every nook and cranny of the apartment Alex took out the picture of the zoo and placed it by the table. She sat down and started eating the cheese &amp; crackers, watching a documentary about jellyfish. Natalia popped her head out from underneath the bed and cried out “There’s one under the bed!! Ooo crackers!”<br/>Alex gestured to the plate, allowing Natalia to take control and eat half the plate. “Mm… <em>yumee…</em>.”</p><hr/><p>She couldn’t sleep. The clock showed the time- 3 am. Alex sighed and walked to the bathroom. She allowed Natalia out to explore the building, wondering where the hell the little kid could be now. Alex pushed the door opened and Did Her Business.</p><p>Staring into the mirror, she looked at the bruise on Natalia’s right cheek. She completely forgot about it, honestly. It could’ve been worse, but the fact that her wounds are recovering at such a fast rate proves that the Progenitor is working in Natalia’s body. Thank fucking god, Alex didn’t want to be stuck in a body that didn’t have cool shit like regeneration. Although, she wonders if Natalia found out by now.</p><p>She poked at the dark spot, feeling a slight sting. The scar on her left side was nothing but a little scratch. This wasn’t ehr body to fuck up, Alex realized. She was just a parasite. A tick. A flea. A bus driver with a ziploc filled with crushed up xanax and cocaine driving the vehicle off the side of the road, taking the passengers down with her. Fuck being aware of her actions sucked balls.</p><p>Well, the good part of Alex being in her mind is that Natalia doesn’t have to worry about dying any time soon.</p><p>Alex walked back out and gave up on sleeping, deciding to turn the TV on and watch some cooking channel. Damn, ham looks so fucking good.</p><hr/><p>Marilyn came to get her a couple hours later knocking on her damn door as loud as she could. Alex woke up with weird mushed up cheese in her mouth. Quickly swallowing and dusting off the cracker from her chest she dragged herself towards the door, pushing the door open and looking up to see the mad old woman herself.</p><p>“<em>Jesus fuck you look like hell Wesker!</em>”</p><p>“Good morning Doom.” She sneered. “Wait here, I’m going to get changed.”</p><p>Alex took out a simple white sundress with little blue flowers embroidered on. She washed her face and teeth, grabbing the zoo photo and following Marilyn out the door. They walked back down to the lab, Marilyn turning the lights on. The room had concrete walls and tiled flooring. Alex noticed the body bags that hung above them, and the lone rotting corpse smack dabbed on the floor of the cage. </p><p>“This is the main room!” Marilyn picked up a box filled with doughnuts and handed her one. Alex sat the photo down on one of the desks and accepted the pastry. “The cage in the middle is for the zombie fellows that survive the mutation. The fridge right by the door has some Progenitor and good ol T! We shove a mix of that bad boy into some zambo’s and compare the DNA with Quinns.” She leaned back against the table, picking up a cup of coffee and taking a big sippy. “The goal here is to pinpoint the exact strand of DNA in Quinns body to create a cure without destroying anything vital and changing up their whole physiology. Now that you’re here, though, it will be alot easier to compare using an example of a dormant Progenitor strand!” </p><p>“Huh, not as bad as I thought. Does Quinn have any specific traits that you want to take out or do you want to take EVERYTHING out?” Alex asked, taking a nom out of her dohnutt. </p><p>“Oh no no no!! Bishop is fine with them having the strength and speed and whatever. It’s the hunger.”<br/><br/></p><p>“The...hunger?”</p><p>“Progenitor uses up ALOT of energy. Quinn’s diet consists of mostly raw meat, since apparently some vital nutrients they need get lost in the cooking process.” Marilyn passed her a chart detailing the kids diet plan. “Sometimes they can deal with it, but there's days where they will literally be on the verge of vomiting.”</p><p>Alex skimmed through the chart, noticing some recurring meat. Beef, pork, lamb</p><p>
  <em>And humans.</em>
</p><p>“Man those scientists must’ve gotten some fucked up form of Progenitor. I don’t remember <em>this </em>being one of the side effects when Albert was infected.”</p><p><br/>“Yeeap.” Marilyn took the chart back and stuffed it in a folder. “You can use whatever resource ya need- websites, books, testing equipment, you name it I gotchu girl!”</p><p><br/>“Can I see our patient in question, then?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Hm….” Marilyn tapped her chin. “I can call Bishop to see if they’re okay with it. Well, probably, they’re kind of a pushover.”</p><p>She took out her phone and rang up the other scientist. Soon Alex was taken back upstairs, outside the building, and round the back. There, among the cactus garden, was Bishop and what Alex could assume was Quinn eating some fries. They had bright red slitted eyes that reminded her of a softer version of Alberts sharp glare. They looked up at her with curiosity instead of mal intent like her late brother.</p><p>“Alex, this is Quinn We- uh, <em>Wells</em>.” Marilyn introduced her to the white-haired teen.</p><p>“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Bishop stood up, putting a hand on their shoulder. “Remember our promise?”</p><p>Quinn nodded, smiling up at them. “I got it momma.”</p><p>“Momma?” She turned to Bishop. “You <em>adopted </em>them?”</p><p>“Um, y-yeah.” They blushed and scratched the back of their neck. “I was originally gonna look for their original family but I guess I grew attached, haha..” They quickly backed off, leaving Alex alone with Quinn. She turned back around and faced the younger. </p><p>“Well hello Quinn, my name is Alex Wesker. Do you know why I’m here?”</p><p><br/>They nodded. “You’re here to cure me of Progenitor.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Alright, thank god I don’t have to explain anything. Well why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”<br/><br/></p><p>They snickered. “I’m thirteen years old and, uh, my birthday passed back in April on the 25th. I have a younger brother called Harper and I like magenta!”</p><p>“A younger brother?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah! He’s adopted.”  </p><p>Alex chuckled. “Damn alright. Can you tell me about your cravings?”<br/><br/></p><p>“The whole meat thing? Oh yeah, uh, it’s like? Kinda weird cause I have periods of time where I CAN eat regular food but it’s not as tasty, ya know? It’s like eating cotton or whatever. But then my stomach gets really queasy sometimes and I just- I can’t eat anything except meat.” Quinn explained to her, poking their plate of bacon cheesy fries with their fork. “I thought it was some kind of allergy or whatever but my dad told me it was some kinda virus that made me have like cool abilities and, you know, stuff.”</p><p>“Holdon, you have a dad?” </p><p>Quinn sat up. “<em>Oh sh-</em>yeah, um, I had a dad but he and momma um, they uh- They divorced!! Yeah they’re divorced and it uh, it sucks.”</p><p><br/>“Damn thats tough. Don’t have a dad so I can’t relate.” Alex leaned back on her seat. “Okay, is there anything in particular you wanna tell me? Maybe like, some weird mutations on you or special abilities orrr-?”</p><p>“I can run faster than anyone I know and I can stab myself with a knife and not die.” They proclaimed confidently. “I can also make my farts not stink but be SUPER loud.”<br/><br/></p><p>“That is disgusting and I hate you. Can you tell me more about your regenerative abilities? Do you feel pain or is it numb?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah I can still get hurt. Sometimes if I break my bones they grow back and it hurts like hell.”</p><p>“And you know this cause you’ve done it before haven’t you?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh yeah.” Quinn shoved some fries into their mouth. “Once when I was ten and we were living somewhere up in Dakota, me and Harper snuck out to some old amusement park and I jumped off a bunch of the coaster tracks!! He started crying so bad when I couldn’t get up after my fifth jump!!” </p><p>“Pretty on character for a ten year old.” Alex scoffed. “I’ll ask your mom about any health issues you may have. It was nice meeting you Quinn.”</p><p>Quinn shook her hand. “It was nice meeting you too Miss Wesker!”</p><p>They walked back to the front of the building, where Marilyn was waiting for them. </p><p>“Sup kiddos,”</p><p>“Fuck off I’m older than you.” Alex shot back. Marilyn smiled and told Quinn their mom was waiting for them inside the cafe.</p><p>“Want me to order some food for you at your room? I know you hate eating with other people.”</p><p>“Such generosity! How ever shall I repay you?” Alex grumbled and walked up to the elevator, pressing the top floor button. “Doom, can you send me Quinn’s medical history?”</p><p><br/>“I sure can partner.” The elder waved as the doors closed in front of her, sending Alex up to the common room. She turned towards Natalia, who was quietly following her around.</p><p>“How was last night?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Kinda boring, but I found four cameras in your room!”<br/><br/></p><p>“How’d you get in?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I walked in while the housekeeper was cleaning up your mess.” Natalia giggled. “Quinn looked nice!”</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully the procedure goes well and I don’t accidentally fuck them up.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I think it’s really nice of you to help her, even if Miss Doom kinda kidnapped us and threatened my family.” The little spirit nervously laughed. “Actually.. is Quinn a girl? Cause she looks like a girl, but you and Miss Doom don’t call her a girl.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t know, don't care. I think they use they/them pronouns so just go with it until they correct us.”</p><p>“Oh, okay!! Sorry.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t sweat it kid.” Alex scratched a mosquito bite she got from the cactus garden. “I think it’s the same for Bishop.”<br/><br/></p><p>Natalia nodded, standing awkwardly in the corner. “Well… Quinn looked nice.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You already said that.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I did? Oh.” She blushed. “When can I control the body again?”</p><p>“When we get out of this shitdump.”</p><p>“And how long is that gonna take?’”<br/><br/></p><p>Alex didn’t respond. She opened her mouth to respond before the elevator stopped and some workers entered. </p><p>“I, um, don’t wanna bother you cause I know this is really important to you but I feel kinda lonely- not being able to talk to you know. It’s like I’m just a ghost.” Natalia continued to talk to Alex. “I wonder if Barry or Claire is looking for us.”<br/>Alex shrugged. The elevator made more stops until they reached the common area. They walked back to their room, managing to catch the maid bringing them their food. She was at the door holding a little McDonalds Happy Meal box.</p><p>“God fucking damnit Doom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh yea whooo yea im back baby yea yea woohoo g</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. therapy session and doggies!!! :] (oh and also zombies but shhhhhh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bruh i told myself "okay egg!! this is gonna be a ten chapter fanfic!!" and then i decided to be a little shit and add two more chapters cause the ending is actually rlly long whadda fuck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="u">[Tuesday, 8:00 am]</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Gooooooooooooood Morning Sunshine!!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The window blinds were yoinked open, the sterile white light blinding Alex. “Aw, fuck, turn that shit off-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, time for work kid.” Marilyn gripped the front of Alex’s nightshirt and threw her off the bed. “We got zombies to cook up!! Undead bitches!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex groaned and got up, wiping her eyes and glaring at the elder who was throwing a shirt and dress pants on the floor next to her. “Come oooooon comeoncomeoncomeon!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait a fucking minute..” Alex grabbed the clothes and dragged her feet to the bathroom to change. Afterwards, she walked out and followed Marilyn downstairs. All the way she was talking about financial information and how business was slacking due to an increase in BSAA activities and whatnot. Bishop also attracted some attention from the authorities due to their rather unorthodox way of collecting test subjects. They chat for a while, walking down the clean halls adorned with houseplants and various paintings ranging from gracefully artisan scenery to abstract bullshittery. There were even chandeliers! Damn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you think the test results will differ since the subjects we’re using are undead?” Alex had asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, cause in a way Quinn isn’t supposed to be alive.” Marilyn waved at some of the workers she passed by. “Remember, they were born in a lab. The only thing that’s keeping them together is the combination of T &amp; Progenitor. That’s why we need to be extra careful to NOT. FUCK. THIS. UP. <em>WESKER.</em>” She spun on her heels and pointed her boney finger at Alex with a threatening aura. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, you can stop pointing your boney finger at me with a threatening aura, Doom.” Alex pushed her hand away from her face. “Can we get breakfast now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yea sure come on kid.” Marilyn smiled and turned back around. Soon they reached a large set of doors, pushing them wide open. The lunch hall had the same amount of decoration as the other rooms of the building, the plastic foldable tables seemingly the only thing out of place. Marilyn lifted her face and screamed into the cafeteria. All the workers stopped talking and screamed back, not taking the time to recover before returning to their conversations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay. What the <em>fuck</em>.” the younger woman asked, rightfully shocked at these events. “Screaming helps release stress, and boy am I a problem.” Marilyn chuckled and gave the cafeteria lady some change, who passed a plate of curry and rice to the two. She bid the cook farewell and led Alex to the backrooms, walking through a maze of shelves before stopping infront off a little nook underneath some shelf of canned beans and fruit. There were fairy lights and pillows laid on top of a colorful blanket, an ice cooler, and a WiiU.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welcome to the Swag Zone!” Marilyn sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to her. Alex rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, placing the plate in her lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see you don’t like my little lunch spot, but who gives a shit.” The elder reached into the cooler and cracked open a cold beer. “This is my office, anyways.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How kind.” Alex started scarfing down the spicy curry, accepting a can of beer Marilyn passed to her. She chugged down half the alcohol and started going down on the curry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn Alex, you eat like a dog got into my medicine cabinet!” Marilyn just stared in awe. “Where’s that <em>Wesker Elegance™ </em>that you and Albert showed off back in Umbrella? You used to make eating a Snickers bar a form of art.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, im hungry fuck off.” Alex flipped her off, talking with her mouth full. “Why don’t you eat in your office? Seems kinda weird that the CEO of this company spends her lunchtime down in the pantry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, always had a thing for little hiding spaces,” Marilyn replied between mouthfuls of rice. “Used to make little forts under my desk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, like back in the old office movie nights.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!! Man those were fun- until your brother came along and started screaming at us to get back to work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeap.” Alex mixed the broth with the clumpy white rice, letting the juice soak into the mush. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marilyn set her plate aside and cleared her throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, speaking of your brother- how are you holding up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, since he….” “Ah. Well, uh,” Alex set aside her now empty plate (damn that was fast). “Shit’s been fucked, obviously. I can only imagine his annoying sneezy voice pointing out every flaw in my plans (as if he’s not as fucked as me.)”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been quiet since his death. I mean, you being you I didn’t mind it when you shut yourself off for a couple of weeks. I called you a couple of times and you didn’t answer so I just thought you were busy grieving or something. But you just...vanished.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah dumbass I left to Sejm to complete my lifes work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No shit but I’d expect you’d atleast answer my calls.” Marilyn mumbled. “I was worried for you man.” “I just got busy, you know?” Alex took Marilyns empty plate and placed it over hers in the corner. She leaned back on the cushions and sipped her beer. “It was a bit disheartening, sure, considering the fact that he’s my brother and what not, but I think I dealt with it pretty good compared to others.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marilyn nodded and crushed her beer can, tossing it in a cardboard box that was also filled with crushed cans. They settled down in the little lunch spot, staring absentmindedly at the shelves of canned fruit while Alex slurped on her alcoholic beverage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“....that was a load of horseshit, wasn’t it?” Marilyn spoke out in the silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was fucking DEPRESSED.” Alex laughed. “I’m not gonna lie, I was a piece of shit for a couple of months. As much as I hate Albert, it kinda hurt to see him go. It’s like? Really fucking weird to say it but I really did love him- AS A BROTHER.” she quickly added after earning a strange expression from the elder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marilyn cackled like a witch, throwing her head back . Alex threw a pillow at her, crossing her arms over her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Congratulations Doom, you made me ruined the moment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Nooo</em>!! Come on!! Tell me more about your depressive episode!!!” Marilyn shook the girl by her shoulder. “This is the most emotion I’ve heard from you in, like, years!!! Come OOOOOONNNNN<em> comeoncomeoncomeon!</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, you’re getting curry on my shirt!!” Alex pushed the elder off, failing to conceal a giggle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, you really do laugh!!!” Marilyn teases. “Now come on, tell me how absolutely distressed you were.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, really I was just being sad and shit. When I wasn’t forcing myself to work on the T-Phobos strand I was mourning over his bitch ass. Fuck, I wore funeral jewelry all the way to my first death.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I heard you were wearing obsidian and white a lot- you were always a black and red sort of girl, I suppose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And to drive home the point that I was in Sad Land guess where I got the obsidian mined?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marilyn gasped and sat up. “<em><strong>KIJUJU?!?</strong></em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>YEP</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh you dramatic bastard….” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought of it as a sweet gift from my long lost brother.” Alex smirked. “Never really did took it off… it’s like, I don’t know, maybe some stupid, gross, sappy part of my mind thought that as long as I had that jewelery set with me he was never really gone. I even planned on coming back once Natalia’s body grew old enough- uh, Natalia is the kid that originally had this body. But, you know, Sejm blew up, along with my body<em> AND</em> the obsidian.” She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms underneath, resting her chin on her knees. “Kinda sad, but what can you do?” “Sad, sad world for us war criminals.” Marilyn looked Alex over, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you came back.” “..had no choice, dipshit. You basically kidnapped me.” She leaned against Marilyn, feeling the elder pat her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you could, what would you say to your brother?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry.” Alex said a little too quickly. She didn’t even know why she said it, she felt as if she had done something... <em>wrong</em> to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know. I guess for not calling or whatever. We didn’t really have anyone else, maybe I could’ve just…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just what..?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“....This is getting emotional. I hate being emotional.” Alex stood up. “Come on, Quinn needs us.” Marilyn sighed. “Alright, therapy sessions over. I diagnose you with daddy issues and I don’t know, some other pretentious crap.” “Should I overdose on depression pills that are laced with opiods, doc?” “Abso-LUTELY!!” Marilyn threw her head back and laughed. She led Alex out into the cafeteria, only to then stop and slap herself on the face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“FUCK!! I forgot! You’re not supposed to eat an hour before a blood withdrawal!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“......shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="u">[Tuesday, 10:00 am]</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The needle pierced Alex’s skin, causing her to recoil a bit. She felt the blood being sucked out, the cold pat of a moist cotton ball, and a bandaid taping the ball to the wound. It was My Little Pony themed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay when are you gonna stop with the little baby jokes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Until you’re not baby anymore.” Marilyn smiled. Alex jumped off the table, rolling her shoulder back and forth. They were in the lab, a rotting corpse in the center cage. It smelt of death and decay- not surprising since they were surrounded by literal hanging bodybags. Marilyn said it was her form of “<em>decoration</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Need any help, Marie?” Quinn asked from across the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, baby, don’t worry. Go on and head to class.” Marilyn smiled at them as they started to run back to their tutor upstairs. “Hey Alex?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you ask me one more time what my favorite Disney princess is I'm going to maul you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no it's not that, although-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whats the <em>FUCKING </em>question Marilyn?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing, I just wanted to know if you recognized Quinn from anywhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, why? Am I supposed to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marilyn shook her head. “You are just a bundle of joy.” She placed the vial filled with Alex’s blood in a tiny glass box, turning on a scanner that shone a bright green light over the object. Turning on the computer, Marilyn clicked open a program and began writing down notes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A very interesting thing about Progenitor is it’s need for a constant supply for energy. After scanning through files left over from the Kijuju incident, I found out dear ol Albert needed a daily dosage of medicine or else his body caved into atrophy. High metabolism would be great if not for the increased need in consumption and medication. Eye for an eye, kind of.” She passed a journal of notes to Alex. “These are all the test runs me and Bishop ran through in the past five months. We’ve found some similarities between the more spooky subjects and Quinns DNA, all of them in that lil book.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex flipped through the book, scanning through the notes and placing it on the desk. “What do you plan to do after we get the cure? Quinn might not have the urge to eat their mom, but won’t that cause instability with the virus?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve thought of that, most likely what will happen is Quinn will lose most of their strength and speed in response to that. Still pretty strong, but not too advanced like Albert. Either that<em> ooooooor</em>-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or what?” Alex questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or Quinn gets incredibly sick and dies.” Marilyn sighed. “We, um, haven’t told Quinn that part, so it might be best to keep that quiet. I’m already planning on making some medication to keep the virus balanced. Of course, they still have the T-Virus, so who knows! Maybe they’ll be okay after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One can only hope.” Alex stared at the zoo photo she took from the Burton house. She scoot it over so that the frame can have a better view of the lab, looking back and watching Marilyn inject the test subject in the middle with the T/Progenitor mix she made. The body twitched, soon starting to shake on the floor. It started to climb onto it’s knees, looking directly into the eyes of it’s captors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="u">[Tuesday, 6:48 pm]</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>….While a majority of the subjects reacted well with the virus mix, now dubbed as T-Pro for the time being, many of them did not bond with the progenitor part. Due to it’s influence from the T-Virus, instead of dying the failed subjects mutated and developed rashes, increased speed, and more animalistic behavior akin to that of a big cat. They even fucking</em><strong><em> hiss</em></strong><em>.</em> Hey Alex!” Marilyn pressed the stop button on the mini recorder, shoving it into her coat pocket. “What if we sold these to someone who’s into catboys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t talk to me ever again.” Alex wrote down a quick summary of what Marilyn said. Always good to have a copy. She picked up a gun and shot the subject in the cage on their spine. They found out that their spinal cords were the weak points for the mutants, for some reason. After failed attempts of killing the first few batches they deduced headshots won’t put the monsters down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natalia peaked inside the cage, trying to get a closer look at the beast. It’s yellow aura (the kind only Natalia can see) soon faded away. For some reason, after the island Alex couldn’t use the Sight anymore- so Alex relied on Natalia to tell whether or not the subjects had finally kicked the bucket. She turned around and gave Alex a thumbs up, signaling it was safe to go in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Harper it’s ready.” Alex opened the door, allowing the young lab assistant to walk in and pick up the corpse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that concludes today’s work! Lets go order some pizza, I’m hungry.” Marilyn pulled the bloody orange gloves off her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ew,<em> no</em> we already had pizza yesterday!” Alex left the books on the desk and followed after Marilyn, bickering over their dinner options. Natalia glanced at Harper dragging the body to the door at the otherside, curious as to how Doom cleaned up her messes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She quickly cried out to Alex “<em><strong>HEY IM GONNA FOLLOW THAT DUDE REAL QUICK!! TELL YOU ABOUT IT LATER!</strong></em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex held her hands behind her back, giving Natalia a subtle thumbs up before she closed the door behind her. Natalia sprinted towards Harper, sliding into the room before he could close the door on her. The hallway was long, leading to one single metal door with a scanner. She started to notice a mass of wispy yellow shapes from beyond the gate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were feeding something down here. And whatever it is, it must be <strong>HUGE!</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harper took a card out from his pocket and scanned it on the pad, almost comical considering he had to reach to place the card down. The door slid open to a pitch black room. Natalia gulped, whispering “well, here goes nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The young boy flipped the lights on, revealing a wall of glass that overlooked a pen filled with the most disgusting, <em>putrid </em>things Natalia has ever seen. They vaguely remind Natalia of the monsters she saw back in Sejm. Harper unlocked yet another door and (after throwing the corpse down with a loud thud, awakening the sleeping beasts) descended a set of stairs, leading to a gate that stopped the monsters from escaping the den. As soon as he unlocked the little fence nearly every single one of the little beasties started to crowd around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Hi!! Hihihihihihih</em>i!!!!!” Harper giggled and started squishing the huge mushy brain that was exposed from their heads. They tried to jump on him before he said with a laugh “Look!! I got food!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat down and started to tear off some pieces of the skin, handing it to the hungry jaws that surrounded him as if they were nothing but pigeons. What startled Natalia the most was the manner in which they ate- grabbing the meat with their long, barbed tongues before pulling it into their jaws like froggies. Except these weren’t frogs. They were bipedal, skinless, a dark meaty red that reminded her of those weird anatomy books she saw back at her time in the Terrasave orphanages, and long sharp claws that matched their equally threatening teeth. She was honestly scared that at any moment they would start attacking Harper. Plus they drooled alot, which was gross.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi baby!! Hi hi hi!! What’s your name?” Harper reached under one's chin and started reading what looked like a name tag (a<em> name tag!</em>! Honestly, it’s like these are supposed to be some kind of dog!!). “GRACIE!!!! That’s <em>SO </em>cute!!!” Gracie started to bump its head against Harper’s hands, signaling him to keep on mushing the exposed brain. Must be some fucked up version of giving these things headpats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he kept on playing with the… things, Natalia suddenly remembered the pets that Marilyn kept referring to. Was that what these things were?? Her <em>dogs</em>??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>….thats kinda badass, actually.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thank fucking god for Natalia’s trauma refusing to let her feel fear, or else she would’ve just ghost-shit herself. Instead she was just kinda grossed out. Still, the way the beasts were playing with Harper seemed friendly. Luckily none of the thing’s auras started glowing red else things were gonna get yucky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walked up the steps, past the open door, and looked at the notes scattered on the desks. Maybe there was a name for what they were? Did Marilyn make them or something???</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found some opened documents on the table closest to the door. Scanning over the paragraphs, one word caught her eyes attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lickers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah. yeah &lt;3<br/>also damn!! 140 hits?? thats pretty swag of you guys B]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>